Harry Potter's Disappointment
by THExHEARTx
Summary: Lily Potter finds herself unable to live up to her families name, her only comfort in Scorpius Malfoy. When things take a twist and all of the Wizarding World see's her as Harry Potter's Disappointment, Lily must prove herself to be a True Potter.
1. The Beggining

**Now before you all think I'm crazy for re-printing chapters one to six I was just really annoyed by some of the spelling, Grammar and the date mistakes I made. They weren't big and you probably won't notice them but they were really annoying me.**

The cold air whipped around Lily's face pulling her long fiery red hair in many different directions across her face as she ran to platform 9 and ¾ with her brothers. It was Lily's fourth year in Hogwarts, still living in her father's shadow having done nothing outstanding at school yet unlike her brother James who was now head boy, he had become Keeper in his fourth year and Quidditch captain in his fifth year, managing to keep his title for three years running, or like her brother, Albus who was at the top of every class and seeker for the Gryffindor Qudditch team following in his fathers footsteps making him proud of his two sons, but not yet his only daughter. Lily, struggled with most of her classes just scrapping by in each of them, nor did she play on the Grffindor Quidditch team, being afraid of flying she refused to even attempt trying out.

Lily grabbed her hat just as it made an attempt to fly off her head she ran straight at the wall between platforms 9 and 10 with her brothers just as the a large elegant clock chimed 11 and the portal was sealed between the wizarding world and the muggle world. Lily turned back towards the now sealed portal and beat her fists against the wall.

"Come on Lils the train will be leaving in a minute." James called as he started making his way towards the Hogwarts express.

"But we didn't get to say good bye to mom and dad" she called after him.

"It's ok Lils we can send them an Owl when we get to Hogwarts." Albus told her.

Albus-always being the most caring of her brothers-stroked her head and ran off towards the train.

Lily nodded and accepted the fact that this was all they could do now. It was James' fault they'd been late in the first place if he just hadn't over slept in the first place. She scowled at her eldest brothers back annoyed that she couldn't say good bye to her parents, this wasn't the first time her annoying eldest brother had made them late for something.

On the train Lily sought out the company of Hugo and Rose Weasley two of her many cousins from her mother's side. She found them sitting in one of the compartments at the back of the train with some of her other cousins Dominique and her twin brother Louis, Lily's uncle bill's children they were in their last year with James now while there older sister, Victoire was following a carrier in fashion as she left Hogwarts about five years earlier. She was now successfully running Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions alongside Madam Malkin who was now very frail with age. Victoire was also planning to get married to Teddy Lupin in the following spring which everyone was over joyed about as teddy was practically one of the family after Lily's father had taken it upon himself to help raise Teddy with his grandmother-Andromeda Tonks-after his parents Remus Lupin and Nimphadora Tonks had died in the great war of the Wizarding world before Lily was born. The war against the dark lord which her own father had defeated making the Potter name so famous the very reason she found it so hard to live up to the Potter name.

Most of Lily's other cousins were still in school except for her Uncle Georges son Fred named after Georges twin brother who also died in the war and her Uncle Percy's daughter Molly. Lily's Uncle Ron and her dads best friend's children, Rose who was in the same year as Albus and Hugo who was in the same year as Lily were her closest cousins they were her best friends, as well as her cousins. Her other cousins she loved to bits she just didn't feel as close to them. Lucy her Uncle Percy's other daughter was in the year above her along with George's only daughter Roxanne.

The journey to Hogwarts seemed incredibly long. They spent most of the trip reminiscing about their summer, laughing at silly things like when James had tried to impress her cousin Victories' friend Antoinette and had fallen into the Gnomes that infested the bottom of her grandparent's garden. He had come out with bite marks all over his body and his clothes ripped quite badly and had to spend the rest of the day with their mother Ginny Potter while she applied a healing potion over his body.

Lily laughed at the memory her cheeks turned a rosy colour and her eyes sparkled in her fit of laughter, a smile reached from one side of her face to the other.

The door to their compartment suddenly slid open. A brawny male with platinum blonde hair and silver eyes that reminded you of moonlight stepped in he took one look around the compartment and a look of pure distain washed across his face when he saw them.

"Sorry didn't realise this was where they kept the trash." He stated a smirk spreading across his chiselled face.

"Move along Malfoy no one wants a snake stinking up the place." James said coming from behind him as he got back from his head boy meeting with the prefects.

Hatred sparkled in his eyes; his hands balled up into fists at his sides, the skin over his knuckles turning white and his body went ridged.

Malfoy let another smirk escape his lips before responding to James.

"Gladly Potter, frankly the stench of blood traitor is hurting my nose."

Lily watched as Malfoy turned to leave, the Charmed Galleon that never left her pocket burned making her thigh were it rested flush pink from the heat the whole time the galleon whispered up to her repeating softly in her mind:

_Hi, I've missed you._

Lily looked down to hide the small smile that snuck onto her face as her brother slumped into the seat next her muttering incoherent things and cursing under his breath about how much he hated the Malfoys. How he never understood why dad had tried to make them be friends with the ungrateful slytherin when in truth James had never given him a chance in the first place.

**(****OoO)**

_Come on guys they'll be here in a minute" Harry called up the stairs to his three children._

"_Were coming Dad, I still don't see why their coming in the first place I don't know about Draco Malfoy but his son is a nasty piece of work." James stated as he slid down the banister and towards his father. Ginny came into the hall just as James jumped off of the banister almost colliding with his mother and she dropped the cup of tea she was holding._

"_Honestly James you should try to use the actual stairs now and again." Ginny said as she pulled out her wand and waved it over the mess on the floor causing it to speed up into her hands as one full piece. Just then Albus came whooshing down the banister of the staircase knocking into Ginny again who managed to keep hold of her cup of tea this time. Ginny walked back into the kitchen._

"_We should have just had three girls instead" she called jokingly over her shoulder_

"_Oh Ha-Ha we love you too Mum" Jame__s called back to her._

_Just then a little girl appeared at the top of the stairs her long red hair floated down to her waist, freckles were dotted about across the bridge of her nose and her eyes sparkling hazel colour. _

_Lily Potter was the spitting image of her mother from the Weasley' fiery red hair to her slender hands, the small girl started to jump pulling her self up on the banister trying to copy what her two elder brothers had just done._

"_Don't even try it flower you'll just hurt yourself" Harry chuckled lines fanning out around his emerald green eyes._

"_Daddy please__" Lily just watched her dad shake his head once more and came bounding down the stairs flying into his open arms._

"_Why are they coming daddy? James says their evil people who tried to kill you. I don't want them here if they'll hurt you." Lily stated boldly._

_Harry let out a slight chuckle at his daughter's protectiveness over him. He turned to glare down at his eldest son who had done a disappearing act and had run into the next room where his mother was._

"_There not evil, sweetie. The Malfoys have helped me a lot over the last few years."_

_What harry said was true the Malfoys had in fact helped him a great deal in capturing all of the death-eaters that had managed to escape after he had killed Voldemort but he was under no circumstances about to tell his eleven year old daughter this._

_A knock came from the front door. Lily jumped out of her father's arms as he went to answer it. Three tall figures stood in the open door way. The first was a women she was tall and slender. Her long blonde hair was scrapped back into a bun and was streaked with silver. She had lines around her face some from age and some from smiling. Narcissa Malfoy looked genuinely happy to see the Potters unlike her brooding son. Draco slumped against the frame of the door, one hand on his sons back. His son looked a lot like Draco same platinum blonde hair and silver/grey eyes, but he looked more muscular than his father would have been at his age. He looked rather confused not sure if he should follow his grandmother and be happy to be there or brood with his father._

_Lily was fascinated by the Malfoys. She couldn't take her eyes off them, but she was also quite intimidated by them and took a step back behind her father. Draco seemed to spot this gesture and a small smile slipped across his face._

"_Draco it's good to see you again." Harry stated _

_Draco nodded curtly and stepped into the house pushing his son along with him and followed the hall round to the next room. Lily swiftly followed them to curious to stay with her father for any longer. She could hear Narcissa strike up a conversation with Harry and apologise for her son's behaviour._

_After a while the Potters and the Malfoys all went and sat down in the main room with drinks and grandma Weasleys home made biscuits. Lily hovered around the room not sure were to sit or to stand. _

_First she sat down on her fathers knee but some strange erg to impress the Malfoys told her that this would make her seem like __a baby, so she went to join her brother James who for some reason that Lily could not understand was in a fowl mood. Lily didn't want to seem like she didn't like the Malfoys so she eventually just sat directly in the middle of the room, no man's land._

_The conversation about the ministry and work dwindled and Harry introduced Lily more officially to the Malfoys in an attempt to fill the awkward silence._

"_I'll be joining Hogwarts this year, I'll finally be going with James and Albus." Lily told them proudly._

"_How wonderful dear. Scorpius is in his third year now aren't you dear?" Narcissa asked him. _

_Scorpius gave a quick nod before looking at Lily for the first time he reached out and picked up a strand of her flame red hair that had fallen on her face. _

"_I see she has the Weasleys trade mark hair."_

_A loud crack suddenly filled the room and the only thing Lily could make out was her eldest brother's fist connecting to Scorpius' face and a whole lot of blood._

_**Read and Reveiw please.**_


	2. The Sun and Moon

Lily let out a shudder as her body adjusted from the freezing temperature that had surrounded her outside, to the toasty, warm halls of Hogwarts. She took her seat at the Gryffindor table in the great hall. The ceiling was be witched to look like the night sky stars shone down illuminating the room. Candles were suspended just above every ones reach sending the whole hall into brilliant glow.

After everyone took their seats the large oak doors swung open and Professor Neville Longbottom the herbology teacher entered the room with a stream of nervous first years following close behind him. They gathered round at the top of the hall while the head master, Professor Hobby Finlay started his yearly speech to the school, warnings about the forbidden forest and school rules mostly.

When the sorting started Lily clapped were she needed to clap and cheer were she needed to cheer but she didn't really pay attention. Her mind couldn't stop wandering about how much she couldn't wait for the year ahead she'd made a promise to herself that this would be the year. This would be the year that Lily Luna Potter would make a name for herself, no longer would she be known as Harry Potter's youngest child or James Potter's sister or Albus' by the end of this year she had sworn she would be known as Lily Luna Potter.

After the sorting a marvellous feast appeared upon all the tables everything you could imagine was piled high on silver plates. Lily dived in to get some of the good food and piled her plate with chicken, roast potatoes, Yorkshire puddings and topped it off with a big helping of gravy.

"What no vegetables Lils. We know there you're favourite" Albus joked stuffing a Roast potato in his mouth.

She stuck her tongue out at him and carried on scoffing down her food. It felt good when the warm food hit her hollow stomach, she new she should have eaten on the train she just didn't feel like it with all the excitement going on around her.

Every one was still talking about the fact that the famous reporter, Rita Skeeter was supposed to be coming to do a report on some of the pupils at Hogwarts. It was going to be her last before she retired, so it was with out a doubt going to be her best one yet.

Lily finished her food and pushed her plate to the side, her stomach satisfied with the mountain of food it had been given, she leaned on the table joining in with conversation going on around her.

"I'm going to try out for beater this year, think you could cut your favourite cousin some slack James and just stick me on the team. I'll still try out and stuff, you know for the pretences." Hugo smiled across the table at James putting on his best puppy face, which in Lily's opinion was pretty bad.

"Sorry Hugo, unless you can convince that pretty little sister of yours to get her mate to go out with me." James joked although they all new he was serious he'd been trying to get Velma clovenbottom to go out with him all through the summer.

"Rose" Hugo whispered "Do your favourite little brother a favour would you."

"Not a chance Hugo! There is no way I am having my best friends head and heart messed with by jerk like James Sirius Potter"

"Awe come on Rose I'm your favourite cousin and I am not a Jerk!" It was James begging this time. Lily stifled a small giggle at her brother before he shot her a warning glare.

"So are you trying out this year Lily or are you gonna go chicken and not even touch a broom?" James eyes a little smirk playing at the corner of his lips. The whole of the family turned to look at her and so did some of the other Gryffindors. Lily felt like the whole world had gone silent just to hear her reply. She could feel the blood rushing into her face and new that her cheeks would be a bright crimson right now.

"You guys know I'm scared of flying." She mumbled so only her family could hear.

"Come on Lils we were all scared of flying at some point once you get up there you'll be fine." Albus promised. "And dad would love it if you could fly."

Her stomach churned her father would love it if she could fly, she knew this the amount of times she'd thought about it but she just couldn't.

"I'm sorry guys it's not that I won't I just can't and anyway Aunt Fleur can't fly."

They started muttering amongst themselves and Lily took that as her cue to leave, she rose out of her seat.

"I'll see you guys in the common room."

Her brothers and cousins nodded and smiled at her, Rose grabbed her arm and pulled her down to the same level.

"Its going to be ok you know."

Lily just nodded and she walked off to the Gryffindor common room, saying hi to some of the portraits as she went.

**(OoO)**

"_Ok Lily you can do this flower" Harry tried to tell his daughter but she was shaking to much and she just couldn't stop she didn't want to try flying again, not after she broke her leg trying to fly at school._

"_It's ok Lily honestly loads of people fall off on their first go, Neville fell of a building when he first flew."_

_Lily nodded her head her cheeks streaked with tear tracks, another escaped the edge of her eye and her father wiped it off of her face._

"_Did you ever fall off daddy?" Lily's voice was barely a whisper. _

_She couldn't believe her parents were trying to make her fly again. When she got no answer from her father she looked up at him and was met by apologetic emerald eyes._

"_No, I didn't flower."_

_Lily just nodded and decided to suck it up they were going to make her try again no matter what. She took a deep breath and pushed her fiery hair out of her face. Harry picked up the broom and handed it to her Lily took another deep breath trying to stop the new round of tears she felt coming. Slowly she took the broom and climbed upon it._

"_Ok, are you ready?"_

_Lily nodded quickly and kicked off from the ground before she could change her mind. She hovered for a moment, a smile creeping at her lips. _

This isn't so bad_ she thought to herself. _

_Suddenly for a reason Lily just couldn't understand why the broom took off flying threw the air flipping this way and that. Thrashing Lily about till she was hanging on with one hand, screaming at the top of her lungs. Ginny, James and Albus ran out of the house as fast as they could. Harry quickly pulled it out his wand and pointed it at his daughter and the broom but it was to late Lily was tumbling down from a thirty foot drop, hitting the roof of the house before rolling off onto a crash mat her father had conjured. Lily let out a cry of pain and grabbed at her chest. Ginny ran over and scooped up her daughter but Lily just let out another cry of pain, still clenching her chest._

"_I think she's broken a rib or two" _

**(OoO)**

Lily approached the fat ladies portrait that was also the entrance to the Gryffindor Common Room.

"Lily Potter! It's lovely to see you again. Did I ever tell you I knew you-"

"My Father yes you have many a time." Lily interrupted letting out a sigh as she did so.

"And you know we got-"

"Along swimmingly, yes I think you've mentioned it once or… every year since I started" Lily said once again interrupting the fat lady.

"Dumbledore." Lily said giving the fat lady the Gryffindor password. She harrumphed rudely but let Lily in.

Lily ran up to her room. It was wide with five beds dotted about. Deep red curtains hung from each post of the beds to go with the Gryffindor bedding which were red with a gold lion embroidered into the cover and pillows. She went to the bed that had her red and gold trunk sitting at the foot and pulled it open. She quickly un-packed some of her stuff, putting the pictures of her family on her small bedside table, first the picture she had of her grandparents Lily and James Potter, then the one of herself, her brothers and her mum and dad at one of the muggle beaches her dad had insisted they go to during the summer. She also put a picture of her whole family too, all of the Weasleys and the Potter's. Their were twenty five in total in the picture, twenty six if you count the picture of her Uncle Fred that Lily's Uncle George had insisted on having in the family photo and no one had really argued with him about. After all these years he still missed his twin brother greatly.

Lily grabbed some of her school books and threw them in the little cupboard she had before sliding her trunk under her bed. Lily wrote a quick letter to her mum and dad before running off down to the owlry.

It was starting to get dark now the owlry was lit by orbs of light that floated around the room, softly caressing the walls. She called down her brother's owl, mad eye who he'd named after one of their dad's friends and mentors, mostly because mad eye had one emerald green eye like Lily's brothers and her dad but the other was more of a yellow colour. He took the letter in his large orange beak and Lily stroked his black feathers.

"Take this to mum and dad." And with that mad eye flew off over the lake.

Being back at Hogwarts brought a type of serenity to Lily. She was happy being back. Lily looked down at her muggle watch, 9:30. She had half an hour till curfew. One of the owls flew down and landed on her shoulder. The owl was silver with black flecks running threw its wings, big silver eyes that shone brightly. She stroked its wide chest and it gently pecked at her hair.

"Well it seems he's taken a liking to you."

Lily spun quickly around to be met by another pair of silver eyes but these ones looked like moon light. They were soft and serene, the hatred she'd seen in them earlier completely erased. Lily got a bubbly feeling in her stomach and couldn't help but smile.

"Well I would be surprised if he hadn't he's been bringing me letters all summer under the cover of night."

"Oh I see, and umm why did you never return any of these letters with ones of your own. May I ask?" He stepped closer to Lily wrapping his arms around her waist.

"Well I'm pretty sure my family would have noticed if one of the owls went missing, plus we have the galleons."

"True." He whispered into her ear sending shivers down her back. He leaned into kiss her something he'd wanted to do for a while.

"Not here Malfoy some one might see us."

"_Malfoy?_" suddenly realising the mistake she had just made, her cheeks flushed red with embarrassment.

"Sorry Scorpius. Habit, you know. Sorry

"It's ok. I forgive you if…"

"If what?"

"If you kiss me."

Lily stifled a giggle and pushed him away smiling. A crooked smile flashed across his face, a challenge jumped around in his eyes.

"You know I think I'm Jealous of Moon acre right now."

Lily looked up to the large elegant owl that still sat on her shoulder and stroked his wings.

"Why did you name him Moon acre Scorpius?"

"I always thought that he reminded me of the moon, that and the fact he blends in so well with the night."

Lily let out another small giggle and Scorpius gave her a questioning look.

"I always thought of you as my moon." Scorpius wound his arms around her waist again, burying his face in her hair. Softly he whispered into her ear

"I am your moon Lily and you will always be my sun."

_**Read and Reveiw please.**_


	3. Fears and Boggarts

Lily climbed back into the Gryffindor common room just in time for curfew. She went up to her room got changed and climbed into bed careful, not to disturb her sleeping room mates. She drifted off into a fit full sleep. Thinking about Scorpius Malfoy.

The months passed slowly and before Lily knew it, it was late November. The excited buzz that filled the school about Rita Skeeter grew as it came closer to the day she arrived.

Lily spent most of her time studying trying to boost her grades and drawing the scenery around Hogwarts or taking pictures. Lily had always been drawn into the beauty of views and scenery constantly sketching it or taking photos. It was one of her favourite things to do she just wished there was a class on it.

Every chance she got Lily would sneak out to see Scorpius. As every day passed she felt guiltier and guiltier about lying to her brothers but there wasn't a chance in heaven or hell she would tell them about her and Scorpius' relationship yet. Her feelings refused to stop growing for him and after a while she gave up _trying _to stop them

Then finally the day came when Rita Skeeter showed up at the school.

A pillow hit Lily's face, hard. Dragging her out of her slumber, she let out a small groan and pushed the pillow off her face.

"Come on Lily were going to be late for breakfast if you don't get your lazy witches butt out of bed." Darcy Longbottom's voice chimed.

"Too early." Lily mumbled, turning over to go back to sleep.

"It's five to eight."

Lily shot up and quickly pulled on her school robes and ran down to the common room were Darcy was waiting.

Darcy was Lily's best friend outside of the family and also Neville's or as Lily had to call him at school Professor Longbottom's daughter. Lily had known Darcy for a long time she constantly came over before they'd started Hogwarts as their parents were close friends. They'd managed to keep there friendship over the past years.

They ran down the moving stairs and down a couple long corridors until they came to the great hall were they joined James, Albus, Hugo and Rose.

"Late much?" James joked.

"Well _somebody_ over slept this morning." Darcy answered pointing to Lily as she did so.

Lily stuck her tongue out at her laughing brother. She pulled a piece of toast onto her plate and covered it with jam. The back of her neck felt hot and she got the strange feeling she was being watched. She looked around the vast hall skimming over the heads of her own house before checking the other tables. Then her eyes met with a tall slender woman with pale eyes and blonde hair. It was obvious that she had used quite a few charms to try and eradicate the many aging lines on her face. Her slim lips twisted into a smile. It sent a shiver down her spine but definitely not the good kind that she got when she was around Scorpius. This women had un-nerved Lily to her last nerve point by simply smiling at her. Lily smiled back at her, trying to muster up as much kindness as she could.

"Hey Al, Who's that?" Lily asked pointing up to the strange women at the staff table.

Albus looked over to were Lily was pointing.

"Oh, that's Rita Skeeter Lils. You know the reporter that is going to do a story on the school."

Lily nodded and went back to eating her toast. Maybe this could be the chance she'd been waiting for. If she could convince Rita Skeeter to let her do the photography then maybe, just maybe she could make her own name and make her dad proud.

A wave of happiness washed over her and Lily couldn't help but smile. Lily glanced back over to Rita Skeeter, who was still gazing at her intently.

After breakfast Lily slowly walked to her first lesson, Defence against the dark arts. Today they were going to be learning about Boggart's. She remembered the stories her dad had told her when she was little. How the Boggart had turned into a dementor and Remus who was teaching at the time had to step in and change it.

"All right class, gather round now."

Professor Cole pulled out his Wand and muttered a spell under his breath which sent all the desks to the edges of the dark room.

With another flick of Professor Cole's wand a huge cupboard of sorts emerged from the black corner of the room and settled its self down in the middle of the room.

"Alright, now today were going to be learning about Boggart's. So who can tell me what they are?"

Several students put their hands up. They waved their hands about hoping to get asked to answer. Just to be awkward though Professor Cole asked Lily the only one in the room who didn't have her hand up.

Just at that moment Rita Skeeter walked in. Lily froze when she saw her suddenly forgetting everything her father had told her about Boggart's. She really wanted to make a good impression. Why couldn't she remember though?

"Umm… Is it… umm …d-don't they… turn… umm… into some-something you hate." She stuttered.

Professor Cole let out a sigh "No, close but no. Boggart's turn into something that you truly, fear. Now there is a Boggart in this cupboard and were going to practice the simple spell that will repel a Boggart."

Lily shifted uncomfortably on her feet feeling the gaze of Rita Skeeter on her back. Professor Cole taught them the spell and one by one each student took their turn to perform the spell.

Hugo stepped up to the Boggart and it became a black spinning whirl as gently transformed into an Acromantula. Lily looked at the giant spider a smile flickering at her lips; of course it would be a bloody spider. How like his father, he was.

Hugo's eyes widened, as all the blood drained from his face in sight of the Acromantula.

"Riddikulus!" Nothing happened.

Hugo's hands started to get clammy. He gripped his wand tighter, pushing as much strength as he possibly could, and again he yelled:

"Riddikulus!"

The Acromantula suddenly sprouted out Lilies and Roses all over his body. Bursting from every available place.

A huge Cheshire cat grin formed on Hugo's face. His shoulders slumped as he relaxed. The Acromantula started pulling at its self trying to get rid of the flowers that just kept growing back.

"And that was for my favorite cousin and sister." Hugo roared picking up one of the lilies the spider had pulled off and handed it to Lily. Lily tucked it behind her ear and hugged her cousin.

"Well done lil' cous'."

"Hey who you calling little, I'm bigger than you." He chuckled against her.

Lily gave him a grin before stepping back into the line. She was second from the front now with only Drew Zabini, a cocky slytherin and one of Scorpius' so called friends.

Lily let out a snort at this thought. Zabini and Scorpius where the farthest thing from friends they only hung out together for the reputation and the fact that their fathers were close friends in school. Zabini and Scorpius were in Albus' year but as a detention they had to come help Professor Cole with his lessons in their free periods. Which to be honest Lily didn't really mind as it meant she could see Scorpius more.

"Mr Malfoy would you care to join the rest of the class and take your turn with the Boggart."

Professor Cole had been trying to get Scorpius to take part for a while but he just sat idly by the window. His platinum blonde hair fell over his face covering his moon lit eyes from Lily's view.

"Not particularly professor, you see theirs nothing I'm really afraid of so it wouldn't work for me. I know I'm supposed to help and all but how can I help with something that doesn't work for me."

"Is that so Mr Malfoy. Now can I ask have you ever had a girl friend Mr Malfoy?"

"What kind of question is that, have you seen me? Of course I have."

Lily stifled a giggle. She didn't know why but she found Scorpius' newly found cockiness funny but she agreed with him one hundred percent Scorpius was definitely easy on the eyes. A tall muscular build from all the qudditch he played full lips that caused a smile so bright it could light up a room and his eyes, oh how Lily loved his eyes so much. Hugo gave her a funny look and she shook it of with the wave of her hand.

"Well then Mr Malfoy, what about her father you're telling me you're not afraid of what her father would say about your relationship." Professor Cole continued. His speech suddenly changing from past to present.

Scorpius went rigid and so did Lily her eyes shot up to the Professor._ Did he know? Oh Merlin please say he doesn't know_. Lily's heart was pounding and she glanced over to Scorpius whose eyes averted to his feet all confidence suddenly lost. He shuffled uncomfortably on the spot. The only thoughts running threw Lily's head was that when she decided she wanted to tell her father about them he might skip out on her?

_He's afraid of my dad, He's afraid of my dad._

"Just as I thought." Professor Cole mumbled just loud enough so that the class could hear.

"I would face him for her though." Every ones heads spun to face Scorpius shocked by his sudden outburst. Most of them catching on to the fact that he was implying that he had a girlfriend now. "I-I would do anything for her and in my defence what guy wouldn't be afraid of her father but I would do anything for her."

Professor Cole just nodded. A smile spread across Lily's face and she had trouble trying to conceal it. The whole class started whispering about Malfoys mystery girl.

"Alright Mr. Zabini, your turn."

"Actually Professor I think I'll sit this one out."

Zabini suddenly looked pale at the thought of having his biggest fear shown to half of the fourth year Slytherins and Gryffindors.

"Very well Miss Potter. Do you fancy giving it a go?"

Lily nodded and stepped up to the Boggart. It started spinning again like a crazy tornado. It created a black haze at the front of the room and as it faded a figure stepped out of the haze. The figure had messy charcoal black hair and emerald green eyes like her brother Albus'. Round, black glasses sat crookedly on his nose framing his eyes, they were full of disappointment. The figures lips were pressed into a tight line and threw the messy black hair that hung over his face you could just make out a lightning bolt scar on the their forehead.

Lily let out a quick gasp as she took in her father standing before her. Disappointment written across his face. The class let out a gasp of their own and slowly the whispering grew louder. Lily looked down ashamed at the form the Boggart had taken. She pointed her wand at her fathers form and muttered the spell before turning to leave glancing over at Scorpius who had stepped towards her as if to follow her. She shook her head quickly indicating for him to stay were he was. Just a she stepped threw the door she remembered Rita Skita was watching.

_Great that's going to be a marvellous story for her. _Lily couldn't help but think.

She felt tears prick at her eyes and the last thing she heard was the class roar into laughter at the sight of her father bursting into her mother's clothes. Over all the roaring laughter she could just make out Scorpius shouting above the noise.

"Well this is rich; the baby Potter is scared of her own father."

She wanted to be mad at Scorpius but she knew she couldn't he was just trying to cover everything between them up.

_**Read and Reveiw please.**_


	4. Is it revealed?

Lily wandered around the grounds for the rest for the day not wanting to face the embarrassment of going to any of her other lessons. She skipped lunch and sat down by the edge of the lake using Accio to bring down her sketch pad and a pack of muggle pencils. Lily spent the rest of the day drawing keeping to her self trying not to think about what had just happened. She drew two pictures of the lake and one of a hippogriff soaring in the sky above her. Just then her stomach let out a loud grumble and Lily new she had no choice but to go to supper.

"Stupid brothers." She cursed under her breath if they had just told her were the entrance to the kitchen was she wouldn't have to go and suffer this embarrassment right now.

Lily slowly wandered her way to the great hall. Luckily no one was about to stop and stare at her. Lily took a couple deep breaths before rounding the corner and entering the great hall. The loud buzz that filled the room suddenly stopped dropping to dead silence when she stepped in. Lily could feel Scorpius' gaze hot on her neck. The galleon in her robe pocket burned again and the usually sweet voice of Scorpius that entered her head was angry and scalding.

_Were the hell have you been. I've been looking everywhere. I've been worried sick, god Damn it Lily._

Lily flinched at his anger and hung her head sending him an apologetic smile. She looked over to her brothers a look of relief spread over their faces. The normally joking James jumped up from his seat and ran over to her sweeping her up into a bone crushing hug before setting her back down, looking her in the eye.

"Were the hell have you been Lily!" James roared but not with laughter, with anger something she rarely got from James.

"We've been worried sick!" Albus finished for him coming up from behind.

Lily tried to avert her gaze with little success.

"Sorry… I'm hungry." Lily muttered pulling out of James' grasp only to be swept up into another hug from Albus.

He set her down and she walked over to where her cousins were sitting and took a seat next to Rose. James and Albus followed, pushing Lily along the bench slightly so they could sit either side of her.

The great hall started to pick up sound now everyone talking amongst them selves. Lily was sure by now that everyone new what had gone down in DADA.

Lily looked around at all her cousin's faces. She stopped at Dominique who was staring right at her a mixture of confusion and worry on her face.

"What were you thinking Lily, I mean sure you were embarrassed we get that but you had us all crazy with worry. Were did you go any way? I can't believe that Boggart turned into Uncle Harry. Are you really scared of Uncle Harry? Oh don't give me that look; it's been the talk of the school any way, that and the fact that Malfoy has a secret girlfriend. Malfoy! Can you believe it? Who would want to date him? Oh wait were was I? Oh Yer. What were you thinking Lily? I mean-"

"Shut up Dom!" erupted from several of Lily's cousins and her brothers. Dominique started to pout and went back to picking at her food. Everybody loved her of course but god that girl could talk. Nobody spoke for a while until Albus decided to break into the awkward silence.

"What were you thinking Lils?" He asked in a voice as soft as he could.

"What when I ran off or when that Boggart turned into dad?"

Albus looked over to James.

"Both I guess."

Lily sighed and slumped in her seat she really didn't want to talk about it but she knew she didn't have a choice.

"Ok fine." Lily dived into a long rant on everything she was feeling. "No, I don't think I'm actually scared of dad I think I'm more scared of disappointing him. I'm not good at anything. I can't fly or play quidditch, I'm not brave, I suck at magic and-"

"Hold on their Lils." Hugo interrupted. "Who said you sucked at magic you got the Riddikulus spell down first try, I mean Uncle Harry in Aunt Ginny's clothes that was classic!"

Lily smiled at her cousin. "I guess so, but that doesn't change the fact that I've never done anything amazing like you guys have." She said pointing at Albus and James.

Albus wrapped his arms around his little sister affectionately, stroking her hair as she did so. Lily let out a small sob.

"It's ok Lils; you know you can tell us anything right? We don't care what you do as long as you're safe." Albus stated rocking his sister back and forth trying to comfort her.

"Now is their anything else you've been hiding from us? I mean, you're not going to tell us you're Malfoys secret girlfriend are you?" James joked. A smile forming on his face.

Lily froze in place eyes going wide and stared at her bother. His smile faltered for a second at Lily's face and she quickly snapped out of it. Bursting into a roar of laughter.

"Yeah Right." She forced as much sarcasm as she could into her voice. Their was so much more bothering her but Lily didn't really want to discuss it with her big brothers.

The rest of the evening went very slowly. After supper her brothers had refused to leave her side in case she disappeared again. They spent most of the night playing Exploding snap. Lily loved the game but she craved for Scorpius, she had to talk to him. How was she going to get away? An idea struck her.

"I'm going to go to the toilet guys."

"Ok Lils." Albus made a move to go with her.

"What you going to follow me into the girls' toilet?"

He stopped dead and flushed an incredible shade of red. James and Darcy burst out laughing at him.

"No, but umm, take Dominique with you ok?"

Lily panicked if Dom came then Lily would have to tell her and Dom was one of the biggest gossips in the school. She looked over at her part veela cousin who was in the middle of flirting with the Gryffindor house chaser, Lewis Wood. Lewis was the son of Oliver Wood and Katie Bell who had according to Lily's dad only taken a big interest in each other after school when they both played for Puddlemere United.

Dom's head shot up when she heard Albus' suggestion and groaned not wanting to leave.

"Don't you trust me? I can go to the toilet by myself you know, I'm not going to fall in."

Darcy laughed at this and Albus glared at her."

"Not a chance Lils and that's that I'm older then you." Lily snorted at his usual response.

"Fine… why doesn't Rose come with me instead?"

Rose nodded and stood up after one glance at Dom's murderous face. Dom mouthed a 'Thank you' to Lily who nodded in response before Dom went back to flirting with the now drooling Lewis Wood.

Rose and Lily left the Gryffindor common room and started heading to one of the girls toilets. There was an awkward silence between Lily and Rose until Rose just came out and asked something that's been bothering her for a while.

"What's wrong Lils? Darcy says you've been going out late for walks and coming back absolutely glowing with happiness but never wanting to talk about it and why are we going down here couldn't you have just used the toilets in the Gryffindor tower? I know there was more that you were hiding from brothers earlier too because I know you Lily. Oh god I'm rambling exactly like Dom, aren't I?"

Lily nodded not sure exactly what to say. Another couple minutes of awkward silence passed.

"You know you can tell me Lily?"

A million thoughts flew threw Lily's head maybe bringing Rose had been a bad idea she was way to perceptive of things Lily did but she had no choice but to tell Rose now. But how? She looked over to her cousin who was still waiting for her to answer.

_Now or Never _she thought. Lily grabbed Rose's arm and dragged her up the hall and into the now vacant toilet.

"I'm Scorpius' mystery girlfriend and have been for the past year!" Lily just blurted it out un-able to stop herself. She watched Rose's face intently watching the emotions roll across her face; shock, horrified, disbelieving, surprise and anger. Lily waited hoping the anger would fade just like the others had but it didn't Rose just stood their staring at her little cousin.

"Rose, say something. Please." Lily begged

Rose threw her arms up in the air and let out a groan, exasperated. She walked to a sink and splashed her face with water and dabbed it dry with a towel hanging near by.

"What do you want me to say Lily? You just told me that you're dating a Malfoy. What am I supposed to say about that?"

"I don't know Rose." Lily said sighing. "Although it is nice to have somebody know."

Rose let out an angry sigh which was more like a growl then a sigh. She tightened her lips into a narrow white line like her father had, although technically it was the Bogart not her father.

"A year?" Rose asked her eyes closed and her voice strained from not trying to shout. Lily nodded then realized her cousin wouldn't be able to see.

"Yes."

"Oh Lily. Dad's going to lose it when he finds out not to mention James and Albus. Uncle harry is going to snap his broom when he finds out Lily!"

"No! You can't tell any one Rose! Promise me you won't. Promise me! No one can know, not yet."

"You don't want me to tell anyone! Jeez Lily did you forget what his family has done to ours over the years? His dad and grandfather were death eaters for goodness sakes!"

"Scorpius is different Rose he's not like his dad, honest."

Rose collapsed to the floor and buried her head in her hands trying to take in everything. Lily sat beside her not saying a word, just letting Rose think. They weren't sure how long they were sitting there in silence wallowing together. Until Rose finally bucked up her head and looked at Lily. She had a look of loss on her face as if she had just lost an internal battle with herself.

"Ok, I won't tell any one… yet."

Lily squealed and jumped on Rose wrapping her arms around her neck as tight as she could.

"Thank you Rose, Thank you so much." She squealed.

"Ok, ok. Get off me would you."

"Thank you Rose. You are my best friend in the whole world and I love you to pieces!" Lily exclaimed.

"You better I am your cousin after all. Now I'm guessing that you don't actually need the toilet, do you?"

Lily fidgeted for second gnawing at her lip before shaking her head.

"Go talk to him then."

A smile burst across Lily's face and she pulled out the charmed galleon from her pocket, gripping it tightly she explained to her cousin that she'd been using it to keep contact with him over the summer except for the odd owl he had sent at night. Rose was shocked to find out how advanced it was. Lily and Scorpius had spent ages reading spells and researching ways they could expand the galleons power so they could have proper conversations. They'd managed to get it like and enchanted mirror but in coin form and the image of the other person rose out of the coin a bit like a muggles hologram just more advanced and magical. They could also send certain things into the other persons mind so only they could hear it as long as the sender was holding their galleon. Rose nodded in understanding at sat down at the other side of the bathroom to give her some privacy. Lily climbed into the empty bath tub and settled herself down in it before rubbing on the galleon.

A little bubble rose from the coin, it started to expand to about the size of Quaffle and then it started shimmering like a rainbow.

"Scor, Scorpius are you there?"

Lily heard a scuffle and some one muttering a silencing charm. The shimmering faded slowly and focused in on Scorpius' perfectly chiseled face. His platinum hair was sticking out in all direction and not combed down like it usually was, his eyes glowed brightly when he saw her face.

"Yer Lil, I'm here."

Lily smiled and wished she could just hug him right now. All she wanted was for him to hold her and tell her every thing was ok. That no one cared about the fact the Bogart had turned into her father.

"How are you? Where are you?" He asked looking a bit closer at her surroundings.

"I'm in the girls' bathroom with Rose. I had to tell her Scorpius it's the only way I could speak to you my brothers aren't letting me out of their sight. Please don't be mad."

"I'm not mad Lily as long as you're sure she won't say anything till we're ready to face our families."

"She won't she promised."

"Ok then if you can trust her then that's good enough for me. So you never answered."

Lily looked at him confused he let out a chuckle flashing his pearly white teeth.

"How are you? You looked rather distraught earlier."

"Oh, honestly I'm absolutely horrified at what happened I can't believe that it actually happened. I just hope every one forgets it and that my dad doesn't find out."

"It's ok Lil. Plus think of it this way people are bound to be more interested in who my secret girlfriend is." He chuckled. His face suddenly turned serious.

"Lily answers me honestly. Are you afraid of your dad because of what he'll say when he finds out about us because if you are and you'll chicken out when we decide to tell him then I don't think this…" His voice trailed off not being able to say the words he wanted to.

Lily took a moment to let what he was trying to say sink in before replying a bit too urgently.

"NO! No, of course not Scorpius. I would do anything for you. It's just that… well I'm scared of disappointing my dad more then anything. You saw the look the Bogart put on his face. James always use to get that before he came to Hogwarts when he set off one of Uncle George's wizard wheezes in the house, it's the - I'm incredibly disappointed look. I've managed to avoid that look for almost fifteen years now but I've also never got the - eyes glowing big smile I couldn't be prouder of you if I tried look. James got that when he joined the qudditch team and so did Albus and…"

Lily took a deep breath getting rather flustered.

"Don't worry lily I know what it's like not living up to the family name trying to make them proud. I'm here for you always."

Scorpius' voice echoed threw Lily calming her down they spent the next five minutes just catching up talking about classes until Rose tapped Lily on the shoulder. Lily said good bye to Scorpius and her and Rose headed back to the common room.

"God it took you to a long time. What did you walk to the other side of the school?" James joked

"Actually yeah we did. I thought I left my quill in Defense Against the Dark Arts after this morning but we couldn't find it."

Rose looked at Lily hiding the shock on her face at how easy it had become for Lily to lie she could still remember that not to long ago that when ever Lily lied she blushed furiously and now look at her she's a pro at it.

"I picked up your quill earlier; it should be in your bag." Hugo told her.

"Ok, thanks Hughie."

Hugo sighed at his unfortunate nick name that he loathed. Lily giggled at the disgusted look on his face.

"God you are such a girl Lily." James commented.

"Wow, and suddenly the last fourteen years of my life make sense all this time I was thinking I was a guy."

The whole room burst into laughter before everyone retired to bed.

Lily skipped breakfast the next morning she new she would regret it later in the day but she didn't want to face every ones stares again. Lily slowly made her way down to her first lesson of the day, Muggle studies. Lily found it fascinating; it was one of her best subjects mainly because she didn't have to use any magic in it. Professor Valentine was in the middle of explaining about a device the muggles call a telephone. Muggles would speak into one end of it and the person that they were speaking to answered from the other end of the phone. Each one had its own unique set of numbers that muggles had to memorize to communicate - or call as the muggles say - that particular phone.

Lily had never found anything more fascinating and was rather annoyed when some one knocked on the door disrupting the class. Lily looked up from her notes to see Scorpius Malfoy standing in the door way. A smile burst across her face and she quickly changed into a scowl directing it at Scorpius he returned her scowl with one of his own and secretly this was just there way of saying hi to each other.

"Professor Rita Skeeter has requested the presence of the baby Potter." Scorpius' voice slithered over lily's skin making her shiver with pleasure.

"Of course Mr. Malfoy and you will address Miss Potter respectfully or it's detention."

"Yes Professor"

Lily rose from her seat and put her notes and quill in her bag before heading to the door were Scorpius stood. He smirked at her as she walked to him before turning; he walked away deliberately slow so Lily could catch up.

"Is Potter scared of her big old dad then?" He sneered

"Shove off Malfoy!"

They rounded a corner and as soon as they were out of sight and hearing range of the class room, Scorpius checked up and down the corridor before pushing Lily roughly against the wall and pinning her there, kissing her urgently with all the passion he'd been bottling up the past couple days when he couldn't be near her. Lily didn't fight it and instead wound her arms around his neck.

"I've missed you." He whispered against her lips causing another shiver of pleasure to run down her back. Scorpius moved his hands to travel along the curves of her figure till they found her waist. He pulled her body up against his - lifting her slightly from the ground - until there was no gap between them. Lily pulled her arms tighter around his neck trying to bring them closer, their mouths playing against one another's skin, teasing. Until neither could take it any more and they kissed each other hungrily. They wound and bound themselves together as much as they could until they were in their own little world and nothing else mattered except each other. Lily pulled away to breath and Scorpius scattered kisses along her jaw.

"I missed you too" She whispered into his hair.

Scorpius' mouth flew back to hers kissing her again, full of passion and hunger. Sudden foot steps echoing down the corridor pulled them back to reality. They broke away from the kiss and froze as they listened to the footsteps grow louder there was a sudden click and then the opening and closing of a door. They let out a deep ragged breath that neither had realized they were holding. Lily let out a dazzling smile as the exhilaration coursed threw her veins. Scorpius pulled away reluctantly making sure that Lily could stand properly on her feet before straightening his clothes. Lily followed and did the same with hers.

They waked in silence down the corridor for a bit.

"So does Rita Skeeter really want to see me or was that just a way to see me?"

"No she really does but damn that's a good idea I should have thought of that earlier." He flashed a crooked smile at Lily which caused her to giggle. Scorpius picked up her hand and swung it gently between them.

"Ok, this is where we have to stop. Rita Skeeter is just in there." He answered to lily's questioning look. He stole one last kiss from her before they turned the corner towards the temporary office for Rita Skita. Lily slightly ahead suddenly burst out sounding absolutely outraged.

"I don't need you to walk me here I'm quite capable of managing that _without_ the help of a Malfoy!"

"What, you think I wanted to walk all that way with the baby Potter who is most likely scared of her own shadow!"

"Shove off Malfoy your lucky I don't hex you right this second." Lily yelled as she knocked gently on Rita Skeeter's door.

"Come in Miss Potter."

Lily pushed open the door. The room was like a velvet box. Deep red velvet lined the walls, a crystal chandelier hung from the ceiling. A dark mahogany desk sat central in the room littered with spare parchment and old Prophets. A long the back wall was a floor to ceiling book shelf. Some shelves contained rolled up parchment others ink and books.

"Please, both of you sit."

Rita Skeeter waved her wand and two dark wooden chairs with red velvet lining appeared in front of the desk along side three others that Lily had only just noticed were occupied by Tristan Mclaggen a fellow Gryffindor and the Nott twins; Eileen who was in Slytherin and Cassandra who was in Hufflepuff. Lily took the seat next to Mclaggen and Scorpius took the chair on her other side.

"Now I'm sure you all know that I am soon to be retiring and I would like to do a final piece on the students at Hogwarts. I have narrowed it down to five, you five."

The Nott twins let out a high pitched sequel smiles taking over their usually sallow faces. Mclaggen was a chaser for Gryffindor. Well built and tall. He lay back in his chair swinging his arm over the back of Lily's chair, a rather cocky grin on his smug face.

Lily could just about hear Scorpius compress a growl in his throat. His knuckles turned white as he gripped the arms of his chair, trying to restrain himself from punching as Scorpius thought it; _the__ sodding__ git right in the jaw_.

Lily craved to grab his hand and let him know it's ok, that he was the only one she wanted but she couldn't, she shouldn't.

Mclaggen lowered his hand so it rested on her shoulder, Lily gave it one look before wanting to punch him herself but instead she calmly removed it not wanting to make a scene in front of Rita Skeeter. Mclaggen looked wounded for a second but the cocky smile quickly returned.

"Don't worry you'll warm up to me." He whispered into her ear.

She let out a snort before looking at the Silver/blonde haired lady sitting in a throne like chair on the other side of the desk. Her eyes filled with curiosity at what had just happened.

"Now the only catch is that I can only do it on four of you, so one will have to pull out and instead can help me with editing." Rita Skeeter continued.

Lily suddenly perked up. Getting reported on was not exactly on her to do list for life but taking pictures was. Around her she could see the Nott twins and Mclaggen sinking into their chairs hoping they wouldn't have to do editing.

"I will!" Every one turned to look at her and suddenly un-sank from their chairs. "I mean I'll pull out of the report if I can do the photography instead of the editing. Words and I don't really go."

"Are you good, my dear?"

"Well yeah I am I think I mean a wizard camera is probably easier to use then a muggle camera and I'm good with them."

Even Scorpius was looking at her shocked now. Curiosity burned in Rita Skeeter's eyes.

"You use a muggle camera?"

"Well yeah, Wizard ones were just too expensive."

"Surely the daughter of the famous Harry Potter could afford one."

"Umm… yeah _he_ could."

Lily stared up at Rita Skeeter a sudden under standing in her eyes at the begging in Lily's eyes to stop questioning her. The truth of it all is that no one knew she liked photography; especially not her father and that she could never save up enough money for a wizarding camera, so she settled for a muggle one.

"Ok then. I do believe were done here. You may return to your classes."

They all got up out of their chairs and with a loud snap all five chairs disappeared. They all departed from the room Lily the last one to leave shouting a quick 'Thank you' over shoulder before shutting the door.

As soon as the door clicked Rita Skeeter pulled open a large draw in her desk and out of it flew a piece of parchment and a quill. She took the parchment from the quill read over the conversation that had just happened in her office.

_**Read and Reveiw please.**_


	5. Photography and Skeeter

The next few days went by slowly. Early December loomed on the grounds as snow started to cover Hogwarts in a blanket of white lace. Lily hardly saw her family and friends as she spent most of her time with Rita Skeeter learning how to use a wizarding camera and showing her some of the previous pictures and sketching she had done.

Lily was thoroughly enjoying herself being able to spend more time with Scorpius even though they had to pretend they hated each other. Every chance they got Scorpius would whisk lily away into a vacant hall way or empty closet to steal a kiss from her.

Lily dawdled to the head masters office to take some pictures of Scorpius, Tristan, Eileen and Cassandra for the Prophet. Not in much of a rush she stopped to take a peak out of one of the near by windows.

The ground was white with snow that had started to fall earlier that day. A family of Hippogriffs swooped across the lake heading for Hagrid's house by the edge of the forbidden forest, which reminded Lily that she needed to drag her brothers down and stop by and see him some time.

Lily listened closely to the surrounding grounds, the gentle gallop of the centaurs running through the forest, the cheerful laughter that swung out of the rooms above her. Everything seemed so peaceful. Light footsteps echoed down the hall heading in her direction but Lily did not turn to see who it is she already new.

"It's beautiful isn't it?"

"Not as beautiful as you." The soft voice appeared right next to her but not the voice she was expecting.

Lily jumped round to end up face to face with Tristan Mclaggen. There was a sparkle to his baby blue eyes and his hair was combed back of his face. He wore the Gryffindor uniform and it was neater then Lily thought boys were capable of.

"Mclaggen you scared me." Lily said placing a hand over her pounding chest.

"Weren't you expecting me?" He asked stepping closer to Lily. She took a step back and searched up and down the hall spotting Scorpius as he walked past them. She looked back at Mclaggen.

"No, I thought you were some one else." Lily sighed as Scorpius disappeared round the corner to the heads office.

"Well sorry you're stuck with me." He joked. "Here let me carry that for you."

He took he bag that contained the camera and its parts before getting an answer. He swung his free arm over Lily's shoulder and gently pushed her forward towards the head masters office.

She shook him off. Mclaggen gave her a curious look before picking up her hand instead. Lily pulled away and took her bag off him.

"Look Mclaggen-"

"Call me Tristan" He interrupted.

"Alright, look…" He raised an eyebrow at her when she began to speak. "Tristan, I don't know what you think is going on between us but I'm really not interested."

He let out a short chortle. "That's what hey all say at first but in the end they can't resist me."

He stroked her cheek before giving the large gargoyle they had just come to, the password and ascended the staircase.

_Cocky sod._

Lily followed slowly behind so she wouldn't enter the room with him.

The head masters office was full of books; it looked like a mini library. A large wooden desk sat in the middle of the room and Cornish pixies flew about in a cage above the desk. A large grey barn owl was perched on the window pecking lightly at Scorpius' fingers. The walls were littered with pictures of the previous head master and in a proud position Dumbledore sat behind the head masters desk.

He smiled down at Lily and she smiled back politely. She had heard lot of stories from her father about Dumbledore how he was completely crazy but still the smartest, bravest and wisest man her father had ever met.

"Shall we begin?" Rita Skeeter asked even though it sounded more like a command then anything.

Lily spent the next five minutes setting up the camera equipment and rearranging some of the furniture. She tugged at a rather large couch that had been sitting in the corner of the room.

"Any one care to help me?"

The Nott twins just ignored her and carried on talking, Rita Skeeter watched carefully from the corner of her eye jotting things down on a piece of spear parchment as she watched both Tristan and Scorpius jump from their seats to help her and then Scorpius lowered him back into the chair he had just been sitting on, his knuckles going white and his jaw locking into place.

Lily felt rather pleased at the fact that Scorpius seemed jealous of Mclaggen. Once the furniture was into reasonable settings she started to pictures of everyone. First of Tristan then Scorpius, Eileen and Cassandra. Lily then took pictures in houses Scorpius and Eileen sat down on a love seat Lily had placed under a large window with the help of Tristan.

Lily felt her hands grip to tightly around the camera as she watched through the lens, Eileen scooting closer to Scorpius so that the lengths of their legs were touching.

"Why don't we try on the single chair? Scorpius, you stand behind it just to the right."

"Don't you dare call him by his first name you filthy Gryffindor blood traitor!"

Lily realised the mistake she had made.

Eileen Nott was pushed right up against lily. She was slightly taller then lily because she was two years above her in Scorpius' year, her light brown hair hung limply down her face and tickled the edges of Lily's.

Her anger boiled in her stomach, Lily tried to keep calm but that insult was like a blow in the gut and Lily lashed out at her.

"Don't you dare insult my family like that! You have _NO_ right and in case you haven't noticed we don't live in bloody Voldemorts time any more!"

Eileen's eyes went wide as soon as she mentioned the dark lords name and backed down slowly before going back to sit on the chair Lily had previously asked her too sit on.

"Merlin's beard a temper as fiery as her hair. Now that is hot!"

Lily turned and glared at Mclaggen before turning back to the camera. The rest of the pictures went in dead silence only the occasional instruction from Lily. It was so tense Lily thought you could cut it with a wand.

A gruelling hour passed and Lily finally had all the pictures done. She said her goodbyes to Rita Skeeter, promising to have the pictures to her the following week. Lily walked up to the owlry, not bothering to drop her stuff off at the Gryffindor Tower as she went.

Lily plonked herself down on a pile of hay in the corner of the owlry. The sun streamed in through all the windows and the roof. Rays of light glistened off the damp walls and Lily sighed inwardly. Why did she flip like that Eileen was a Slytherin after all of course she would say something offensive, she was stupid to forget that there were people in the room and call Scorpius, Scorpius in front of them. She sighed again wishing she could just be open about her feelings about Scorpius. The amount of times they'd almost got caught, then there was the fact that almost all the portraits and ghosts knew. They were lucky none of them had ratted them out yet and boy was peeves making them pay for making him keep a secret. It just didn't seem worth it to hide everything away any more but no, she couldn't tell any one Rose had nearly exploded when she found out imagine every one else in the family especially as Rose was meant to be the calm one.

A pounding of footsteps brought Lily out f her thoughts. She opened her eyes to see Scorpius jump onto the pile of hay next to her a huge smile on his face. Lily laughed as all the hay flew up into the air and swirled around them.

Lily gazed into Scorpius' moon lit eyes getting lost in them as they shone.

"What are you thinking?" Lily asked

"I'm thinking about how much you mean to me… and that I don't care if people catch on to us but next time Mclaggen touches you I'm gonna knock the Sods head off."

Lily laughed at this her musical voice echoing through the owlry causing mad eye and Moon acre to fly over.

"Jealous Malfoy?" Lily asked as she started to stroke mad eye.

"Ha! I don't get jealous… Okay don't give me that look Lily maybe I was a little but you were jealous that Eileen sat that close too me. Weren't you?"

Lily looked away, her cheeks burning a fiery red to match her hair.

"I'm right aren't I?" Scorpius asked whispering into her ears a smile playing at his lips.

"Get lost Scor." Lily said giving him a playful push so he rolled off the hay pile making a loud thud as he hit the floor.

"Never!" He yelled scrambling back up to Lily and encircling her in his arms. She sighed and leaned into his chest.

"What's wrong Lil? Is it about what Eileen said because I can go sort her out if you like."

"No Scor it's not that. It's just…"

"What Lil? You can tell me anything."

"I'm tired of sneaking around and hiding this… what we have from everyone. It would be so much easier if we didn't have to."

"I know Lil but we can't yet because-"

"Of our stupid families yes I know. Doesn't mean I have to like it though."

Scorpius pulled Lily closer to him and kissed her forehead. After a while she began to cry the stress of such an important thing in her life being a secret finally over whelming her.

"Hey Lils are you coming to watch Qudditch practice?" Albus called from across the common Room.

"Sorry Albus I can't I really have to get these photos in to Rita Skeeter."

Lily picked up her bag and wallet full of photos and walked over to Albus.

"Ok, I'll walk you there."

"You don't have to."

"I know but I want to, for some crazy reason I miss my little sister. You know I haven't seen you as much lately."

"Yer sorry about that I'm so caught up with homework and this thing for Rita Skeeter."

"Speaking of this thing with her. Why didn't you tell any of us about you taking pictures?"

"I just never thought it was important, I guess"

Albus steeped in front of Lily halting her in her steps.

"Lily why do I get the feeling your hiding something from me, from all of us?"

Lily started playing with a piece of cotton on her robes before mumbling a quick 'I don't know'.

"Fine don't tell me." Albus kissed her on the forehead before stalking off in the direction of the Qudditch pitch.

Lily rambled up the corridors to Rita Skeeter' office. She knocked gently on the door and it opened slowly. Lily walked inside to find Rita Skeeter sitting at her desk a huge smile wiped on her frail face.

"Lily, what a lovely surprise." Lily smiled politely.

"I've brought the pictures."

"Thank you, thank you. Please won't you sit down dear?"

A chair appeared by the desk and Lily sat down in it.

"Bertie botts every flavour beans?"

Lily took one from a glass bowl sitting on the edge of the now rather tidy desk.

"Thank you"

"Not a problem dear. Now tell me, how's your father?"

Lily sighed inwardly. Great another conversation about her father this was all she needed. Lily had already talked about her father with two ghosts and a portrait today.

"He's well thank you."

She nodded and jotted something down on the parchment in front of her.

"And your brothers?"

"Their fine as well thanks. James has his first match as captain on Saturday."

"Oh really and who are thy playing?"

"Hufflepuff."

"Oh I shall be excited it's been along time since I watched a Qudditch match. Your father was a wonder on a broom did I ever tell you I knew him as a boy."

"No, you didn't." Lily sighed slightly exasperated.

"It must be hard for you. Living in your father's shadow, that is and Harry Potter's shadow is certainly a big one to fill. People must always be asking you about your father."

Lily looked up rather surprised at Rita Skeeter no one had ever talked to her about how she must feel it's usually always 'Oh your so lucky to have a father like Harry Potter' or 'You must be proud of your dad'.

"Yes they do, constantly it can get quite annoying at times. Of course I'm the only one who thinks so. My cousins aren't affected as much by it and my brother's lap up all the attention." Lily laughed

They talked or about an hour laughing and joking. Lily found it quite hard to believe that this little old lady probably pushing eighty could be so interesting. She was starting to wonder why her father had warned her about Rita Skeeter, she seemed rather pleasant and not the _evil cow _aunt Hermione had described her as.

"Do you have a boyfriend Lily?"

Lily immediately shook her head. "No."

"Well, why not a pretty girl like you should be out there dating and what not."

Lily was starting think that this conversation was starting to go down the wrong route.

"Umm… I just haven't really been interested in any one yet. Look I'm sorry I really must go I promised my… brother I'd meet him after Quidditch practice."

"Of course my dear."

With that Lily jumped out of her chair and made a hasty exit before the conversation could continue any further.

_**Read and Reveiw please.**_


	6. Sorry about James

Lily walked back to the Gryffindor tower knowing that Qudditch would have been over by now.

She had a sneaky feeling that Rita Skeeter knew something about her having a secret boyfriend whether she knew who, Lily wasn't sure of. Lily climbed through the portrait hole to find all of the Potter's and Weasleys gathered round a big sofa.

"Hey guys, what's going on?"

Lily dumped her bag down and curled up on the rug in front of a glowing fire, rubbing her cold feet into the warm, red tassels that snaked through the gaps between her toes.

"Nothing much except that your amazing big brother here hexed Malfoy into oblivion and they can't even prove it was me."

Everyone except Rose and Lily started laughing around her. The Cheshire styled grin on James face was enough to prove to Lily that this hadn't been some accidental slip of the wand and that he'd been planning this for a while.

"James! How could you?" lily jumped to her feet and stared at her brother.

"Quite easily actually." James answered oblivious to his sisters' anxiety. "I simply found out how to erase the last spell I cast from my wands memory cast a Knee-reversal hex then used levicorpus to hoist the sod up into the air by his ankle."

"And while James was doing this I was putting ground up ton-tongue toffees into his pumpkin juice." Mclaggen told her, as he suddenly appeared from the boys' dorm.

Lily grimaced at him before turning back to her eldest brother who was still laughing.

"Your head boy James you can't just go round pranking people."

"That's what I said." Rose muttered looking up from her book.

"Geez lighten up Lils you sound like mum."

Lily scowled at her brother and picked up her bag ready to storm up to the dorm room just to be met with the sight of Mclaggens chest. She looked up to his face. _Yep_ the usual cocky smile was plastered all over his face.

"You mind? I'm trying to make a dramatic exit here."

"What if I don't want you leave?" He replied coolly placing a hand on the side of her arm.

"Merlin's beard you are really annoying. Can't you take no for an answer." Lily brushed his hand off her arm and went and sat by Rose who barely smiled as Lily lowered herself into a chair. She pulled out a Qudditch book and started to read.

Mclaggen grinned after her watching her as a strand of hair fell over her face and the ends brushed up against the pages of her book. Mclaggen licked his lips and plonked himself down on the seat next to James who was staring at him with a look of horror.

"What?"

"What? What? That's my little sister that's what."

Tristan shrugged and pulled out one of Dr. Filibuster's Fabulous Wet-Start, No-Heat Fireworks. A sudden gleam hit James' eyes at the sight of them; the thought of his best friend liking his sister was immediately eradicated from his mind.

"Want to set one of in the girl's dorm?"

"Err, yeah!" James jumped off the seat and ran towards the girl's dorm with Mclaggen before any one could notice.

There was a loud thump and a bang followed by a two deep; ruff yelps for help before James and Tristan came skidding into the common room accidently setting off the fireworks they were holding. They jumped up and started to run around the room screaming and yelping every time one of the fireworks that were now chasing them got to close.

Roars of laughter erupted from the room as they watched the schools pranksters actually have a prank backfire.

Rose was rocking about on her chair close to falling off, shaking with laughter while Albus had actually fallen off of one of the couches at the sight of his older brother. Roxanne who had just walked into the common room practically collapsed with laughter.

Eyes were streaming with tears as the two screaming boys ran up to their room. The room was so busy laughing at the boys no body noticed a certain red head slip out a piece of parchment from her brother's bag before silently slipping out of the room.

Lily ran down the corridor towards the tapestry of Merlin the great with King Arthur. Lily pulled her wand out of her pocket and tapped on the wall randomly just to the left f the tapestry. A grinding sound erupted from the wall dust coming sprinkling from the wall to the floor. The bricks separated slowly forming a thin crack in the wall just big enough for Lily to slip through.

She lit her wand and walked down the long, damp corridor listening to the sound of dripping water and scurrying mice. Lily declined a number of stair cases until she came across a large gold plate hanging on the wall. The plate was engraved with small birds and flowers. Lily poked one of the birds and they all let out a sing song chirp. The plate glowed brightly and the wall turned invisible with only a slight shimmering around it. Lily peeked into the corridor to check that it was clear before turning out her wand and stepping into the empty corridor.

She unfolded the crumpled piece of parchment in her hand tapping it gently she whispered;

"I solemnly swear I am up to no good." The paper slowly formed into her grandfather's map, on the front read; Messer's Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot and Prongs proudly present the Marauders Map. Lily scanned the map until she saw the room she was looking for checking that the only person in the room was the one she was looking for, Lily hastily walked towards the room checking the map for people she might run into.

The large clock struck seven and chimed loudly around Hogwarts. Lily pushed the large oak doors open a jar and peered cautiously into the hospital wing. It was completely empty except for one bed, were a beautifully chiseled blonde haired boy sat with his back to Lily even though his knees were facing her.

"Hi. Are you ok?"

Scorpius spun round to face her or attempted to, his tongue was at least a foot long and a bright purple colour. One of the side affects that they sometimes had.

"Yiyy."

Lily stifled a giggle and pulled out her wand.

"Want some help? The reversal spells are quicker then potions."

Scorpius just nodded. Lily muttered some spells under her breath and Scorpius' knees spun the right way round with a loud _CRACK. _He let out a loud moan of pain that was some what stifled by his abnormally large tongue. With another spell his tongue slowly started to shrink.

"Sorry about the colour you're just going to have to let that wear off."

"You didn't mention that the spells are more painful." He joked rubbing his legs vigorously.

"Yer… Look Score I am so sorry about James I swear if I had known…"

Lily trailed off not entirely sure what she would have done.

"Lily don't worry there's no damage done, well except my tongue." Scorpius started prodding the purple bulge in his mouth. "This is so going to ruin my image."

"Oh Yer, definitely. All those poor girls are just going to have to make do with that hideous tongue."

"Shame, I really wanted to look good for my secret girl friend." A smirk started to spread across his face and he edged closer to Lily till there faces were just inches away from each other.

"So you have a secret girlfriend do you? Care to tell me about her." Lily whispered against his face swimming in his eyes getting lost.

"Well, she's shy but has a fiery temper-"

"That'll keep you in line."

"Gorgeous red hair-"

"I like red heads."

"Deep brown eyes that I get lost in-"

"I bet she gets lost in yours."

"And when she kisses me, oh… I feel like I'm floating."

Lily couldn't take in anymore being this close to him, listening him talk about her so affectionately she couldn't take it. Her head jerked forward a few inches until her lips crushed against his. That sat like this for a few moments until Scorpius pulled away.

"So my tongue doesn't affect my kissing?"

"Not a chance." Lily grinned and leaned into his shoulder.

"Well this week can't get much worse."

"What do you mean? I don't think it could get much better."

Lily looked up at him confused.

"What. You getting pranked by my idiotic brother and me basically getting interrogated by Rita Skeeter does not seem like a good week."

Scorpius smiled wider. "Well you've obviously forgotten all the big stuff going on this week and I must say I'm very hurt." He said putting on a fake hurt voice. Lily just cocked her head to one side and waited for him to continue.

"Its two weeks till the Christmas holidays."

"I wouldn't call that a good thing, it means two whole weeks away from you."

"I know but think about it you'll get to see your family and didn't you say your Uncle Charlie was coming to visit from Romania."

"Good point."

"It's the first Qudditch match for Gryffindor as well on Saturday."

"Oh my Merlin I know. Hugo won't shut up he's so excited about playing his first match."

Lily practically squealed this into Scorpius' ear he had to shake his head to make sure that he could hear. Lily's eyes were sparkling although she couldn't play Qudditch it didn't stop her from being fanatic about it.

"Your right this is a pretty dandy week."

"Dandy!"

Lily blushed and looked down at her hands. Scorpius picked them up in his and ran a finger down her chin and gently forced her to look up at him but before he could say anything the wooden doors burst open and Madam Pomfrey a small frail looking which came through the door with a slightly embarrassed Zabini following behind her, his tongue lolling about halfway down his leg.

Lily jumped up with a startled and edged away from Scorpius who had suddenly dropped her face and hands.

"Miss Potter. What may I ask are you doing here?"

"I, um… just needed a potion. I have an awful headache."

"Ok then. How are you Mr. Malfoy fixed I can see. I might have something for the colour of your tongue."

Madam Pomfrey rushed down the isle between all the beds to her office at the end a light flicked on and there was the gentle click of a door closing behind her. Lily shuffled nervously between the two boys.

"What happened to you Zabini?"

"Iy wub bink bath bip bub be obbiuth. Iy bank bume bov boar bubby bumppin buce bibn't Iy."

"Potter think you could err…? Ughh."

"Oh. Oh let me think about this. Err… NO!"

Scorpius scowled down at her a trace of playfulness in his eyes.

"Come on Potty be a good little girl."

"One condition. You never talk to me again."

"Happily." He smirked

Lily picked her wand up from the bed and walked over to Zabini and his eyes widened at the sight of her approaching him wand brandished. She traced a small 's' shape just above his still growing tongue before she did a quick flick motion and muttered an incantation. His tongue began to shape and as it did his ears began to grow. Lily burst out laughing at the sight of his growing ears.

"WHY'D YOU LET HER DO THAT OF COURSE SHE WASN'T GOING TO FIX ME!" Zabini had gone bright red by this time which was showed rather well by his elephant ears. Madam Pomfrey walked into the room at that moment. Shocked by the sight of Zabini and almost dropped the two potion vials she clutched in her hands.

"Miss. Potter would you kindly turn him back."

Lily nodded smiling brightly to herself and with a flick of her wand his ears shrunk.

"You're going to have to teach me the reversal spell to the ton-tongue toffees at the rate your brothers going-yes I know it was him- I'm going to have a room full of large tongues. Here's your potion."

"Thank you and sorry no can do Madam Pomfrey. Family secret, sorry."

With that Lily bounded out of the hospital wing no longer minding who saw her she pranced down the corridors back up to the Gryffindor tower.

"Honey dukes." The portrait of the fat lady slid open and Lily climbed inside. She noticed that the room had miraculously calmed down since she'd left.

"Hey were have you been Lils?" Albus called over from the couch. "You kinda disappeared on us there we were getting ready to send out a search party."

"Sorry, went to get a potion from Madam Pomfrey I have an awful headache." Lily shook the small vial in her hand and the green liquid sloshed about. "Oh I do believe this is yours." She pulled out the Marauders map from her pocket and tossed it to Albus.

"Hey I was looking for this."

"Yer, I had it."

"Lily Potter I had better expectations from you taking things from people without permission. Tut, Tut."

"Yeah. Welcome to the family Lils! It's about time." James cheered from next to his brother. Lily just smiled at her crazy brothers.

"Ha Ha guys. I'm going to go up to my dorm."

"YES!" James burst out suddenly. "Speaking of dorms I'm going to make my way to my _private Head's _dorm. Who I might add I share with the hottest girl in the school."

"What about Velma I thought you were in _lurve_ with her?" Lily joked.

"Huh past it I have Melinda now." He let out a deep sigh and waggled his eyebrows suggestively.

With a grunt Lily continued her way up to her room. Her room was completely empty except for one bed that had its curtains closed were a slight snoring sound emitted from. Lily collapsed onto her bed only to be interrupted by a rather curious tapping sound.

Lily hauled herself up and saw that the tapping sound was just Moon Acre at the window. She hurried over and opened the window trying to be as silent as she could. Lily untied the letter from his leg and ruffled his feathers as a thank you. He affectionately nipped at her fingers in reply before flying away. Lily closed the window and went back to sit on her bed.

She turned the letter over recognizing the handwriting instantly. Lily ripped open the letter and read it over and over.

Lily flower xx

I do believe I forgot to tell you the third reason for this being the best week ever. It's our anniversary on Saturday. We've been dating for a year.

Meet me on the seventh floor at eight after the Qudditch match. Get Rose to cover for you.

See you then.

Scorpius xx

P.S. dress casual.

Lily fell backwards in contemptment landing with a soft thud on her bed. She sighed happily and read the letter again before placing it under her pillow, drinking the potion and gently drifting to sleep fully dressed.

_**Read and Reveiw please.**_


	7. Rosie, how could you?

**Ok I know it's been a while since I put up a new chapter but I have been starting my GCSE's over the last couple weeks including the D of E Award so I am putting a routine into my life since my school has discovered the true meaning of Homwork and I'm getting a good hour or so during the week. Don't worry I have thrown FF into my routine and have paper sumarys so I can plan it when I can't get to the computer and it will speed up my writing so wish me luck with my manic life. :D**

Lily woke up early the next morning hoping to catch a moment with Rose before everyone woke up. She new Rose got up early to read she says it's the only time she can get any piece and quiet.

She threw on a shirt, school skirt, tie and stockings before grabbing her robes and bounded down to the virtually empty common room. There were very few people awake this early in the morning and Lily was the only one dressed.

In the far corner by the fire Lily saw the glowing silhouette of the very person she was looking for curled up on the couch with her nose stuck in a book.

"Hey Rose."

"Hi Lils. What are you doing up so early?"

"I needed to talk to you."

Rose put her book down marking the page she had been reading and patted the seat next to her for Lily to take. Lily graciously took it, tucking her feet underneath her.

"What is it Lils?"

"Well, I know you don't approve of Scorpius but I really like him Rose and um… well… tomorrow is sort of our year-aversary and I was wondering if you wouldn't mind um, well, covering for me? I mean I wouldn't ask usually but it's the big game tomorrow and well… would you?"

Rose looked down at her hands for a second before turning her eyes back up to Lily's were brown met brown.

"Your happy with him right?"

"Ecstatic. I finally feel like me when I'm around him, you know? I doesn't make much sense but…" Lily trailed off and started chewing nervously on her bottom lip.

Rose sighed. It made perfect sense in a messed up way and she new it.

"No it does Lily. I'm sorry that I've been a bit off with you for the past…what, a week and a half?"

"Yeah, something like that." Lily gave a rather forced laugh wondering what her cousin would say next.

"If he hurts you Lily I swear to Merlin that I will most definitely say 'I told you so' but as long as he makes you happy I'm… I'm here for whatever you need. I'll support you through this."

Lily looked up at her cousin her eyes wide with shock and her mouth gaping slightly. "You Promise?"

"I promise Lils."

Lily jumped up flinging her arms around her and squeezing her so tight, Rose grunted slightly in discomfort before shaking it off and returning the hug.

"Thank you Rose. Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you. Thank you!"

"Hey what else are cousins for?"

Rose pushed Lily off her picking up her book that had slipped off her lap onto the floor.

"So what are you doing?"

"I don't know it's some sort of surprise. All he said was to meet him on the seventh floor and dress casual."

"We should go shopping tonight. Get the map of Al and stop off at Gladrags."

"I'm sorry I think a Wrackspurt must be in my brain because I swear I just heard the studious Rose Weasley willingly want to break the rules!"

Lily put on a fake shocked expression only to be hit with one of the many pillows in the room.

"Rosie, how could you?" Lily flung her hands up to her chest and clutched at the skin were her heart is in mock horror.

"Dramatic much? Honestly Lily the sarcasm might as well be oozing out of your ears."

"Good! Seriously though we can't, Al would want to know why we need the map or would want to tag along."

"Ok well come up to my room later and I'll help you pick out an outfit."

"No offense Rose but I think you should just stick with the books and leave the clothes to me."

"Says the girl who wore a hot pink dress that was covered in ruffles for Christmas last year."

"Hey Aunt Luna gave me that dress!"

"Ha, rule number one never wear anything Aunt Luna gives you."

"Dom told you that didn't she?" A smile played at Lily's lips knowing that she was right. Rose was definitely one of the smartest in the family but had very little fashion sense.

Rose went red in the face at being caught and gave a quick nod. "Seriously though Lils if you want to borrow something of mine, I'll help just come up to my room tonight."

Lily agreed to meet up with Rose at five in her dorm. Pleased at her sudden acceptance of the whole thing. Not long after the two cousins had changed the topic to school work the rest of the Weasleys and Potters came bounding down the stairs talking animatedly about tomorrows Quidditch match. The whole family went down to breakfast and ate together like they did most mornings before splitting off with their friends and heading to their different classes.

The rest of the day was rather slow for Lily. She couldn't even concentrate in any of her classes, not even Care of Magical Creatures which she was quite fond of. Today Hagrid had been teaching them about Thestrals. Even though this generation could not see them it had become mandatory people were taught about them after the war as so many people started freaking out when they suddenly started seeing these skeletal horse with bat wings.

After class Lily wondered dreamily up the path from Hagrid's hut to Hogwarts when a large hand was placed on her shoulder. She turned around towards Hagrid and looked up at the nine foot half-giant in wonder. In all her years of knowing Hagrid (which was basically her whole life.) she was still shocked at times at how big he was.

"Hi Hagrid."

"All righ' Lily. 'Ow's fourth yea' wo'kin out fer yeh?"

"Great thanks. Brilliant lesson about the Thestrals."

Hagrids face lit up at the complement. If there was one thing that Hagrid never got tired of, it was his animals.

"'Ow bout ya drag those good fer nothin' brothers of yours down 'ere fer some tea next week 'eh?"

"Will do Hagrid, promise. I've got to go or I'll be late for charms."

"Course, course. We don' want yeh bein' late now do we, eh?"

Lily smiled before flinging her arms as far round his abnormally large body as she could, in a hug. Hagrid chuckled slightly and placed a large hand on her back swallowing her shoulder. Lily pulled away and with a final wave ran back up towards Hogwarts.

The next morning came with a bustle of nerves. Practically the whole of Gryffindor had woken up early due to the excitement of today's game. Lily had awoken to a panic stricken Darcy flinging the stuff from her trunk onto the bed behind her, which so happened to be Lily's bed.

"What are you doing Darce?" Lily asked groggily pushing the mound of clothes piling up on top of her to the foot of the bed.

"Trying to find something to wear." She growled in frustration before slamming her trunk shut and moving over to Lily's before she started rummaging threw it. "Where's that green jumper of yours? The one that looks a lot like Al's eyes."

"You can't wear a green jumper to a Gryffindor match Darce." Lily stretched her arms and yawned, she suddenly froze with her arms above her face she looked down at her brown haired friend with a shocked expression. "Why do you want a jumper that matches my brother's eyes?"

Darcy froze for a second then carried on rummaging threw Lily's trunk pretending she hadn't heard the question. "What about your gold top? Can I borrow that? You did bring it to Hogwarts right?"

Lily smiled at her friend truly amazed that she hadn't noticed sooner. Lily climbed of her bed and kneeled down next to Darcy by her trunk, reaching in she quickly fished out a long-sleeved gold top with a v-shaped neck line. It was plain and simple but incredibly flattering.

"You like my brother." Lily stated matter-of-factly and handed the gold top over to her friend.

"Of course I do I practically grew up with you guys."

"No, I mean you fancy my brother." Darcy blushed an un-imaginable shade of red. All Lily did was smile. "You do don't you?"

"You're mad aren't you?"

Lily sat there gob smacked. "Why would you think that? Just because you like my brother doesn't mean I'm going to get mad." Lily let out a high pitched squeal. "You fancy my brother!"

"Let the whole school know why don't you!"

"Ok." Lily inhaled deeply to emphasize her next action but before she could do anything more Darcy's hand clamped like a vice over her mouth and the two of them fell backwards in a fit of laughter.

"Promise…me…you…won't…tell…him." Darcy panted breathlessly, fits of giggles still erupting from her.

"I promise, I promise." Lily jumped up a smile still plastered on her face.

"I'm going to use the bathroom. Do you think you could get your clothes of my bed?"

Darcy nodded and started stuffing her clothes back into her trunk not bothering to fold them. Lily picked up a small towel and headed to the bathroom were her other three room mates were gathered around the sinks and mirrors. Lily sighed and continued through the next door that led to the shower. She hopped in and let the warm water run down her back letting it soothe the nerves she had only just noticed she had.

She had a date with Scorpius tonight a proper date. Not a quick meet up on the dark so nobody would catch them. A proper date. Lily wasn't even bothered by the fact she still had to sneak out of the Tower past her two nosy brothers and humongous amount of cousins to get there.

Lily jumped out of the shower and quickly got changed into the warmest clothes she could find. She slipped on her favorite pair of worn-out jeans, a long sleeved top and a thick red and gold jumper that was slightly too large and swallowed her hands.

When she stepped out of the bathroom she saw Darcy hastily pulling on a pair of black ankle boots.

"Well, what do you think?"

Darcy rose of the bed to reveal the gold jumper Lily had leant her hugging nicely to the curves of her body and a short black mini-skirt. Lily tried to suppress a laugh at her friend.

"Darcy we're going to a Quidditch match not a muggle club. Besides you know Al doesn't like girls that get dressed like…" Lily gestured with her hands towards Darcy's outfit. "That."

Darcy let out a long sigh before slumping back down on the bed. "Your right I just don't know what else to do. So, jeans and a Gryffindor jumper of this one?"

"Perfect."

Lily and Darcy finished getting dressed as their other room mates came trooping out of the bathroom and started getting changed for what Lily was sure of the fifth time that morning.

Lily used her wand to dry her hair into neat angel curls down her back and pulled on a black pair of knee-high snow boats with a faux fur lining around the top. She listened intently to her three other room mates: Marie Fletchley, Isabella Kingston and Matilda Towler gossip.

Marie and Matilda could have been sisters they were both tall and slender with short brown hair that reached just below their shoulders. Isabella was short and more curvaceous with long blonde hair that just seemed endless flowing down her back all the away to her waist.

"Did you hear about James Potter-" Marie whispered spearing a quick glance at lily, who carried on pulling her boots over her thick woolen socks.

"Yes do you think it's true?" Isabella said quickly.

"It could be." Matilda slipped in. All three girls giggled together and bumping hips they sang quietly under their breath.

"James Potter wants a girlfriend. James Potter wants a girlfriend…"

Lily sighed heavily as soon as the words entered her ears. She hastily finished buckling up her boots and grabbed her coat, scarf and Gryffindor flag.

"I'll meet you in the common room Darce, I've had enough of hearing about my, oh so idiotic brothers for one morning." Darcy nodded and let out a grace-full snort at the way Lily raised her voice at the last sentence so the other three girls could hear her.

They all sent deathly glares towards Lily who simply ignored them and made her way down to the common room.

As Lily made her way down the stairs her nerves appeared again sending her stomach in somersaults. This was going to be the best day ever, Lily could feel it. They were going to win Gryffindors first match and afterwards she was going to have a perfect date with a perfect guy.

Lily sank joyfully into one of the many chairs in the common room steering clear of the fire so that she didn't over heat in all the clothes she was wearing, her stomach was still doing rolie polies in her stomach when her cousins and the rest of the qudditch team-which was pretty much most of her cousins anyway- sank down in the chairs around her.

None of them talked all too nervous about the game and for Lily her date.

The silence wasn't broken until Darcy came bounding down the stairs and clumsily tripping over a stool. She went flying forwards right into Albus' lap. Albus caught her round the waist and stood her up rising from his chair as he did so.

"You 'k, Darce?" Albus asked her completely oblivious to the blush rising from her neck.

She nodded slightly and Albus released her from his grasp their were a few moments of awkward silence this time and lily taking pity on her friend Quickly suggested that they all go to breakfast.

_**Read and Reveiw please.**_


	8. Surprises

"Hugo, just eat something." Rose begged as she shovelled bacon and eggs onto his plate.

"I'm not hungry Rose." Rose huffed loudly and threw the fork onto his plate she crossed her arms and eyed her brother.

"You don't eat, I don't eat." This time Hugo huffed. He picked up his fork and shovelled a small amount of food into his mouth.

"Happy."

Rose nodded and finished off her food pleased with winning the fight. Across the table Lily rolled her eyes at her cousins and picked some more at her sausages and hash browns.

"Lily, why aren't you eating? You usually eat like a train." Dom called from slightly further down the table.

It was true though Lily ate a lot, sometimes more than her brothers. She was just one of those girls who could eat a house and she wouldn't put any wait on but she was too nervous to eat this morning.

"Just nervous. Big game and all." Dominique nodded and went back to her food; quite used to Lily being nervous about Qudditch games-even if she wasn't playing.

Lily downed a mug of hot chocolate knowing she would need something to keep her warm and ate a piece of bacon. James rose off the bench nudging Mclaggen. He nodded and followed James' lead and quickly finished his food.

"Um, we will be back in a minute guys. We forgot… something." Mclaggen nodded furiously before the two ran out of the hall curious eyes following them.

"What do you think their up to now?" Albus asked with a rather bored expression.

"Probably something to get themselves in trouble." Darcy answered. Lily watched as the two of them spiralled into a rather animated conversation about her eldest brother's miss-behaviour.

Lily stared in wonder towards the door that her brother and Mclaggen had just gone threw. What could they be up to? Lily shook her head and smiled slightly looking back to her food. When has she ever cared what her eldest brother was doing? Humming a joyful tune to match the Wrackspurts in her tummy she took a glance over to the Slytherin table and watched as Scorpius talked to his friends.

How the light that streamed in through the stain-glass windows hitting his hair, giving it a little glow. She watched his eyes light up as he laughed and the small dimple's in his cheek when he smiled. He turned and looked at her for second, there eyes met and if possible his grin grew bigger. The Wrackspurts in Lily's tummy took off spinning and leaping.

Of course there weren't really any Wrackspurts in her stomach it was just a saying everyone new that Wrackspurts liked to go into brains and fuzz them up a little. It was just common knowledge after Lily's godmother Luna had managed to prove their existence with her husband Rolf.

Lily jumped up in horror letting out a yelp as something hard collided with her foot. She reached down and started rubbing her ankle. Rose was staring daggers at her; Lily returned those daggers before nodding in thanks to Rose. People were probably noticing. She got a few odd stares from her cousins and Hugo sent her a silent question which Lily just shook off, shaking her head like she had been doing with most of his questions lately.

Lily poked her food around for a bit spooning measly amounts into her mouth, and then.

_**BOOM!**_

A large flurry of lights erupted into the great hall. James and Mclaggen came running threw the lights and took their seats back at the table.

"Get ready for the show!" James yelled identical grins on his and Mclaggens faces. Honestly sometimes you would think that it was those two that were related.

The lights swarmed around in the air exploding every once in a while into more little round lights. Then they started to do something funny.

Lily had never seen fireworks like these before; they jumped and dodged in rhythm almost like dancing. They swarmed each other then getting closer and closer until they collided, hard, and exploded. A gust of wind came running threw the hall as a lion emerged from the explosion and let out a deafening _ROAR, _it bounded around the room. Its mane changing colours from red to gold and with a sudden pop the Lion split into two.

The room filled with lights from the Lion and lioness that bounded gracefully around the room; finally they met up in the middle just above the Gryffindor table, nuzzling each others neck.

Everyone jumped as the two animals burst into clouds of light forming the word Gryffindor before gently falling like rain and fizzling away before it touched anyone.

The hall was silent. No one spoke, no one moved they just stared at James and Mclaggen and as if somebody had just removed a silencing charm on the room everyone burst out Gryffindor and Ravenclaw cheering at the display while Slytherin and Hufflepuff booed with all there might, even though some of the Hufflepuffs had smiles of awe on there faces.

"All rights go to Weasleys wizard wheezes, found on one of the corners in Diagon Alley, sponsored and created by Frederic Weasley."

Lily pulled down on James' sleeve trying to muffle a laugh and act mad at her brother.

"James you sound like a muggle advert!"

James shrugged and shrunk back into his seat at the table taking in the praise and cheers from his fellow Gryffindors with Mclaggen.

"You know Fred's gonna kill you when he finds out you called him Frederick, right?" Roxanne called to James.

Roxanne was tall and tan one of the few in the family to escape the Weasley red hair as her long dark hair was scraped back into a pony tail. Roxy was definitely the athlete in the family the only girl from the youngest generation that played qudditch. Roxanne was the third chaser on the Gryffindor team.

James shrugged and pretended not to look bothered even though he loved to squabble with Fred it was one of their favourite things to do constantly trying to get on one another's nerves.

A voice boomed down the hall as the head of Gryffindor called out:

"Potter, Mclaggen see me in my office after the match." Professor Longbottom had a scowl across his face but everyone could see the smile in his eyes.

"Right' O Neville-err-Professor." James called out across the hall.

Every one grinned and smiled as the hall filled with chatter and conversations again.

"Bloody hell James, that was awesome!" Louis cheered clapping James on the shoulder from across the table. James rubbed his hand on his shoulder as if wiping off dirt.

"And don't I know it but couldn't of done it with out Tris." James clapped a hand on Mclaggens shoulder before conversing more with Louis and Hugo about his victory. Mclaggen looked over to Lily a smile across his face as he watched her put a bit more food into her mouth.

"So what do you think?" Mclaggen asked her she stopped eating and stared up at him bacon hanging from the corner of her closed mouth. She pushed it into her mouth with edge of her fork before answering his question.

"Great, very entertaining." Sarcasm rung in her voice as she went back to pushing her food around on her plate but Mclaggen never heard it and the compliment to his ears went straight to his ego.

"So you'll go to Hogsmeade with me next trip?"

"NO!" Lily picked up her Gryffindor flag and wrapped the scarf around her neck.

"We gonna get to this game or what?"

Practically half the Gryffindor table got up at this and Lily pulled on her coat following her family from the hall.

(oOo)

"The Quaffle is released!" The voice of Kyle Carmichael echoed threw the arena. "Weasl-Roxanne Weasley makes a grab for it but wait… no, Hufflepuff Lucy Stebbins knocks it away. She's soaring down the pitch, James Potter blocks the posts is he going to save it and…GOAL FOR HUFFLEPUFF!"

Lily was sitting in the Gryffindor stands huddled together with Rose and Darcy trying to stay as warm as possible as the winter snow picked up around them. The Gryffindor stands let out a tremendous 'boo' as Hufflepuff scored.

"…Mclaggen intercepts the Quaffle he passes it to W-Roxanne Weasley who passes it to Wood and…oh a Bludger is heading his way, MOVE OUT THE WAY! Nope Wood is still soaring down the pitch Quaffle in hand Bludger on his tail. He passes it back to W-Roxanne Weasley who… SCORES! GOAL FOR GRYFFINDOR!"

A blast of cheers, echo from the stands. Lily jumped to her feet and hollered from over the rail.

"Looks like wood still has that Bludger on his tail but wait here comes Weas-_Hugo_ Weasley he hits it towards the Hufflepuff keeper…"

Lily and Rose echo with cheers at the mention of Hugo's name.

Twenty minutes later the game was still in full pelt the score changing every second

"Another goal to Gryffindor by Mclaggen! The score stands at 110-100 to GRYFFINDOR!..." A thunder of cheers erupted from the sea of gold and scarlet. Lily kept her eyes trained on her brother Albus as he ducked and swerved avoiding bludgers the whole time watching for the snitch.

Suddenly Lily saw his eyes go wide and his gaze steady at a blank spot ten feet above him. Lily squinted following his gaze her eyes adjusted to the frost biting wind that nibbled at her skin and then she saw it.

"…and _Louis_ Weasley this time deflects a Bludger that was heading towar- wait what's this, Albus Potter is zooming down the pitch and no… he has- ALBUS POTTER HAS SEEN THE SNITCH!..."

Everyone froze eyes focused on Albus and the Hufflepuff seeker who was gaining on him quickly. They were head to head both had hands reached out attempting to grab the snitch before the other. A loud 'WHACK' echoed across the deadly silent pitch…

Albus toppled off the front off the front of his broom his limp body hurtling towards the ground. His arms tucked tightly into his chest he landed with a great thud on the ground. Roars of abuse and worry echoed round the not-so-quiet pitch. Lily stared wide eyed in horror at her brother on the ground. The Gryffindor team and teachers were running out into the pitch. Darcy grabbed Lily's arm and hauled her out of her seat and towards the pitch. Lily grasped onto rose behind her dragging her along with them.

When they made it out to the pitch the shouting of abuse in the stands had grown louder, Lily pushed her way through the teachers and Qudditch team to find herself standing side-by-side with Darcy and non-other then Tristan Mclaggen.

Lily stared down at her brother his eyes flickered slightly and everyone around sighed with relief.

"Al, are you ok?" Lily asked kneeling down beside her brother.

"What do you think Lils? I just fell fifty foot." He groaned in pain as he attempted to stand up, Lily helped him hauling him up by his shoulders.

"Coming through. Coming through." Madame Pomfrey's magnified voice echoed through the crowd and everyone parted for her as she emerged with a stretcher floating behind her.

"Well it's nice to see you can stand Mr. Potter." She stepped forward examining him for any problems, she reached out and feebly touched his right wrist and Albus groaned.

"Broken wrist, I suggest you come with me. Can you open your hand?"

Albus looked down at his clenched fist and one-by-one un-curled his fingers. He gasped and stared bug eyed down at his hand with a grunt or two he raised his broken wrist into the air and cheered loudly into the screaming stands whose words of anger and abuse turned to ones of cheer and victory (on Gryffindors side at least).

In Albus' raised hand was the gentle beating of small white wings attached to the golden snitch.

"GRYFFINDOR WINS!"

Cheering was all around Lily as she made her way back up to the full raving party in the common room. She partied with the others for half an hour drinking butterbeer that James had gotten eating food from the kitchens and dancing with Darcy and anyone who wanted to dance really.

She dragged her body out of the make-shift dance floor laughing a grin wide on her face. She looked around for Rose finally spotting her in the corner of the room in the middle of a conversation with a seventh year prefect who was just nodding as she spoke staring intently at her mouth.

She came up behind Rose stifling her laughter and jerkily clenched her hands around her shoulders causing her to jump about a foot in the air.

"Give me heart attack at sixteen why don't you?" Lily just laughed at her cousin and jerked her head in the direction of the girl's dormitory.

"I've got tot get ready, you coming?"

Rose nodded and with a quick farewell to the seventh year lad the two girls rushed up the stairs and into Lily's empty dorm.

**Ok I know I said I'd try get updating the story once a week but I don't think thats going to happen. I promised you guys a really hot date between Lily and Scorpius which is supposed to happen in the next chapter but the only thing that I have planned is this one conversation. I can come up with something but it may take a while so I'm asking for help if any one ahs any ideas I'd be gratefull to hear them. No promises I'll use yours though. It'll help though hope you enjoyed it.**

**Read and Review**


	9. The best night ever

Lily primped and preamed herself with Roses help, slipping on the outfit they had chosen the night before.

"Do I look ok?" Lily asked her voice shaking with nerves

The music down stairs pounded around the tower. Rose looked up from her copy of witch weekly magazine and studied Lily's outfit as she turned slowly on the spot.

Lily wore a black skirt that ended just above her knee and the green jumper that Darcy had wanted to borrow earlier that day. Her long red hair was braided down her back and swung over her shoulders so it cascaded down her front to her mid-stomach. A few lose strands were left to hang, framing her face.

"You look beautiful Lils." Rose stood up and pulled her cousin into a tight embrace.

"I love you Rosie." Lily whispered: a small tear trickled from the corner of her eye.

"I still can't believe your going on a date with a Malfoy."

Lily pulled away from the hug laughing slightly at her cousins need to turn a serious moment funny. A grin spread across her face and her stomach did back flips as she was reminded about were she was about to go.

"Help me sneak out?"

"That's what I'm here for." The two girls linked arms and descended the staircase heading it back down to the party.

"Ok remember don't leave until I've distracted your brothers." Lily smiled and nodded before sharing a quick embrace with her cousin and murmuring a thank you to her. The two girls split apart in two different directions. Lily edged her way carefully around the common room until she was a few feet away from the portrait hole. She stood concealed in the shadows. Watching as Rose forced her brother into conversation before dragging them out of view. Lily took this as her opportunity and made a grab for the portrait, she slipped through and just as she was clear a large hand encircled her wrist pulling her back in.

"And were-hic-do you-hic-think you're goin'?" Mclaggen slurred from behind her, his breath smelling foully of firewhiskey.

Lily pulled her wrist from his grasp and turned around to face him.

"For a walk. Not like it's any of your business." She scorned.

"Ahhh but that is were your wrong everything you do is my business."

He leaned into her, his face getting closer by the second. Lily's mind swirled with possibilities of getting rid of him.

"Isn't that your sister dancing with a slytherin?" Lily asked. Luckily it got the reaction she was looking for.

Mclaggen spun on his heel and headed towards the dance floor giving Lily time to slip out of the common room and leg it down the corridor. The idiot was so drunk he didn't even realise he doesn't have a sister. Lily laughed to herself before slowly making her way to were Scorpius said he would meet her. Attempting to control the craziness going on in her stomach Lily checked her watch and upon realising she was ten minutes late picked up some speed.

As Lily rounded the corner she was met by a blonde haired boy with moonlit eyes leaning against the wall. He was nervously playing with his wizarding watch checking it every few seconds.

"Sorry I'm late. Had a bit of a run in trying to sneak out."

Scorpius' head shot up at the sound of her voice and he smiled warmly at her.

"Don't worry about it." Ha gave a nervous laugh before pulling her close for a sweet kiss.

"I was starting to think you wouldn't show though."

Lily hit him playfully over the arm smiling.

"I'll always show up. Even if I am late. Promise." With that Scorpius picked up her hand, kissed it and led her to a blank spot of wall. He paced three times in front of it and a large mahogany door appeared. Lily gasped; "I-I thought it burnt down."

"This is Hogwarts." He picked up her hand again pushing open one of the large doors and once again Lily gasped as she took in the marvellous sight.

Lily stood in awe admiring the beautiful surroundings. The room was grand and… well outdoorsy. It was like a jungle, a large window stood at the end of the room overlooking-what Lily assumed to be- the black lake with the sun setting just above it. A tartan blanket was laid out on the floor. Silver knives, forks and goblets for two were laid out upon it. Lanterns were suspended in mid-air just above the picnic and trees seem to sprout from no-where all around the edges of the room. A path of petals led down the room to the picnic weaving in and out of the flowers and soft patches of grass. Soft music played quietly in the background, drifting around lazily.

Lily took a deep breath as a gentle breeze rustled everything around her and chimes echoed dreamily.

"This is… it feels like were actually outside, I mean-Wow."

"Look up." Was all Scorpius said in reply.

Lily did so and as she did she was greeted with stars shining brightly against the midnight blue sky. Lily flung her arms around Scorpius' neck; he stepped back slightly in surprise before returning the hug. His hands gently caressed the small of her back as he inhaled her strawberry scented hair.

"Thank you." Lily whispered pulling away from him placing a hand on his cheek as she did so. They stood there as still as can be drinking in each others prescience.

"Come on our food will be getting cold; I got Ziggy to make us a picnic."

Scorpius picked up her hand and led her towards the soft blanket letting her sit down before taking a seat opposite.

"Who's Ziggy?"

"Ziggy could you bring the food." Scorpius called out into oblivion.

There was a loud _CRACK_ and a small bat like creature with bug floppy ears appeared, cradled in her long scrawny arms was a large picnic basket.

"Lily meet Ziggy, Ziggy meet Lily."

"Evenin' misses and mister. Ziggy has brought you food. Ziggy hopes you like chicken misses Lily?"

"Yes thank you Ziggy." Lily gave the timid house elf what she hoped was a reassuring smile and took the heavy burden from her arms. Lily set the basket in the centre of the blanket.

Ziggys eyes brimmed with tears ever so slightly at Lily's kindness.

"Y-your welcome misses Lily. T-thank you misses Lily. Mister Scorpius." And with a swift bow a loud _CRACK _filled the room once again and Ziggy was gone.

Lily giggled to herself ever so slightly at the way the small house elf had acted; she was most certainly nothing like the Potter's house elf creature.

Scorpius pulled the heavy basket over to himself and started to lay it out on the blanket. Lily watched contently as he pulled out a bottle of pumpkin juice, a few of butter beer and a very large assortment of food.

"Jeez how much did Ziggy think two people could eat?" He joked.

They settled down after a while eating contently, any awkwardness or nerves that they were both feeling was forgotten so suddenly in each others company. They talked about friends, classes the upcoming Christmas holidays. Anything that popped into their mind really and on more than one occasion they were both rolling around in stitches of laughter.

After the two of them had demolished as much of Ziggys food as possible they opened some bottles of butter beer pushing the plates, basket and any left over food out of their way before settling down on the warm blanket, watching the twinkling lights above.

Scorpius wrapped his arm around her waist pulling Lily in as close as he could, she responded by tucking her head into the crook of his neck. She draped one of her delicate hands over his broad chest.

Lily wished and prayed that this night never had to end and in her head, in her own world it never would. This was all she wanted in that moment, all she waned was Scorpius.

"Scorpius?"

"Yeah Lil?" she felt his chest rise and fall with each beat of his heart, the heart she always hoped would be hers.

"Thank you. This is perfect. I don't think I could have done any better." She whispered into his chest not wanting to ruin the moment. A slight grin lay on her face.

Scorpius chuckled slightly his chest vibrated with laughter as he did so. "No problem Lil."

"Hey, why did you get Ziggy to make us food? Why didn't you just ask the Kitchens?"

"Kitchens?"

"Yeah you know the house elves in the kitchens… that provide us with three meals a day and cook all our feasts. Did you think the food appeared out of thin air?" Lily asked a bemused look on her face. Did he really think it just appeared?

"Well I did always wonder how Hogwarts got past Gamps law of Elementary."

"You are such a pure blood." Lily joked slightly laughing against his chest.

"Hey you're a pure blood to or did you forget?"

"My grandmother on my dad's side was a muggle born thank you very much."

"Oh… well I guess I forgot."

"That… doesn't matter does it?" Lily bit at her lip worryingly. What if he did care about all that?

"Don't be stupid! Of course it doesn't matter Lily!" He buried his face into her flaming hair and kissed the top of her head. "Lily Potter you are one of the most important things in my life never under any circumstances think that, that would change because of your heritage. I got over the fact you were related to James and Albus didn't I?" He laughed softly to himself."

Lily took a deep breath and sighed settling herself into a more comfortable position. Nothing could make this night better, unless she told him… but that was stupid was she ready, were they ready to face it…no… that was stupid, but then again…

Lily sat contemplating her thoughts. She must admit that idea had never really a cured to her before but now it had she couldn't find a way to put it down.

"Scorp… I think we should-" A sudden _CRACK _filled the room interrupting Lily's sentence.

The couple jumped apart in shock and stared wide eyed at the intruder…

"Oh Ziggy you gave us a fright!" Lily exclaimed to a bewildered looking house elf.

"S-sorry misses Lily. I-I j-just came to g-get the basket misses." Lily watched as the poor house elf wiped away the tears that were threatening to spill from her bulging eyes.

"It's ok Ziggy." Lily smiled as the house elf gathered up the picnic basket and leftovers before she left with another _CRACK._ Her expression immediately turned to one of confusion.

"So what were you saying Lil?" Scorpius asked shuffling himself next to her and wrapping his arms around her in an embrace.

"Will she tell?"

"What?"

"Will she tell, about us I mean."

"Will who tell Lils?" He asked. His brow furrowed slightly.

"Ziggy, stupid!"

"No I shouldn't think so. I made her promise and she is a house elf so… you know she'll do as I say." Lily nodded in understanding and settled down cuddling into his arms.

"So what were you going to say?"

Lily bit her lip nervously suddenly losing the confidence that had spurred her along minutes ago… but she had to finish what she started. Lily climbed out of a confused looking Scorpius' lap and paced around the skirt of the trees. Scorpius got up following her standing there as he watched her pace. Lily suddenly felt a pair of strong arms refrain her from pacing.

"Tell me what's wrong. Please?" Lily turned to face him. His moon lit eyes bored into her chocolate brown ones.

"I-I think it's time Scorpius. I want to tell. I think it's time."

His arms went rigid around her as he drank in her seriousness. Every second he took in the determination in her eyes the longing and the… the love, he relaxed slightly knowing that she was serious about this.

"Do you mean it?" A smile that Lily didn't see hovered around his lips.

"Well yeah, I know I'm just springing it on you and that we haven't really talked about it before but I'm tired of lying too my family especially my brothers. You just don't keep secrets in a family as big as mine. Albus is getting suspicious as well he knows I'm up to something and-"

Lily was cut off abruptly by a warm soft pair of lips colliding with hers. There lips moved in sync, sending chills of pleasure down Lily's back. She shuddered in pleasure not letting her lips lead hers. His rough hands softly caressed her face and cupped the back of her neck. Her hands flew to his messy mane of blonde hair.

The kiss was soft at first, delicate but in seconds it had gone up in smoke like a dying bonfire. Scorpius lowered his hands, letting the hand caressing her neck drop to her waist. He pulled her tighter to him so there was not an inch between there bodies. His hands roamed the curves of her waist.

Lily tightened her grip on him, the kiss became deeper and for a brief moment there was nothing but Scorpius in Lily's mind nothing but him and her… forever.

They broke apart after what seemed like a life time. There foreheads rested against the other, breathing heavy. Lily's eyes fluttered open to gaze into the moonlit eyes of the one person in the world that she felt like herself with.

"Nothing would make me happier."

"Really?" Lily asked, a glimmer of hope shining in her eyes. So joyful that the world would soon know about them.

"Really, really." He kissed her once more. His hands grabbed at her waist pushing her backwards. Lily's back slammed into one of the trees. She clutched at his hair tighter.

Lily wasn't sure how long they had been there for and if it wasn't for the lack of air she would have quite liked to carry on. Scorpius dragged her over to the blanket, still letting out raspy breaths, where they both curled up together watching the stars.

(OoO)

Lily wandered up to the Gryffindor Common room trying to conceal her self in the shadows as much as possible praying that none of the teachers or prefects caught her out of bed. She looked down at her watch; one O'clock in the morning.

The night had been the best one ever. They'd talked about how they were going to tell everyone finally deciding on doing it together so they could use each other for support, even though Lily had been reluctant at first. Worried about her brothers, Uncles, Teddy and the arrangement of Scorpius' face but once Lily had been talked into it their wasn't much more to discuss; it was going to happen on the first Hogsmeade weekend after Christmas, where (hopefully) Lily's Uncle Charlie would be able to come.

They were going to gather the whole family in the hogs head because it was quiet there and the potters were quite close with old Aberforth Dumbledore who owned the pub. The only problem was the fact that the Malfoys, Potters and Weasleys would all have to be in the same room together_ without_ killing each other first. Although there was a truce between the two family's they weren't sure how long that would last after there _big news_.

Lily prayed to herself that her family would soften a bit if they found out after her family see's the pictures in _The Daily Prophet. _

That was one thing Lily couldn't wait for one thing she was excited about and not nervous. This was going to make her dad proud; she just had this feeling about. It was definitely going to be special.

Lily poked at the Fat Lady's portrait trying to wake her up. "Hey, hey!" Lily poked the portrait again and the fat lady woke with a startled yelp.

"What do you think your doing out of bed? Do you know what time it is? You potters have a knack for waking me up at all hours of the night, did you know that?"

"I'm really sorry. Please don't tell my brothers. Please. Humbug."

The fat lady harrumphed and swung open allowing her entrance. Lily snuck up the towers steps to the girl's common room trying not to wake some of the slumbering boys on the common rooms coach. Bottles of firewhiskey hanging limply from there hands and snores loud enough to cover up the muffled sound her bare feet made on the carpet.

Her shoes bashed against the door to her room and Lily froze turning slightly towards the sleeping figures. Darcy's breathing hitched slightly before settling into a normal breathing pattern.

Lily climbed over to her trunk setting her shoes on the floor; she changed as quietly as she could before remembering that she was a witch. She took her wand and cast a quick silencing charm on herself and hurried into bed. She settled beneath her cold covers snuggling up into a ball she drifted to sleep her mind running wild with the reactions her family will have to her photos in the article.

"Lily? Lily? Lily. For goodness sake Lily wake up. Lily?"

"Too early. Go away." Lily batted a hand at the blurred figure she saw between her half open eyes.

"Come on Lily. I've been waiting ages. Wake up."

There was a rustle of bed sheets and a bounce of springs until something heavy landed on Lily's legs. She gasped in shock her eyes flew open and a hand clasped over her mouth.

"Are you trying to wake everyone up? Shut it would you?"

The curtains drew shut and a slight muttering was heard. Lily sat up and rubbed the sleep out of her eyes as they adjusted to the darkness. The blurred figure became clearer and Rose appeared in front of her a smile broad on her lips.

"So tell me everything."

Lily and Rose spent the next few hours giggling and laughing talking about the date. Rose awed and sighed at the romantic parts, laughed at the jokes and smiled all the way through acting supportive of Lily like she had promised.

"Were going to tell everyone about us." Rose's eyes widened.

"Are you sure Lily?"

"Positive, it feels right. Were going to tell everyone after Christmas, on the first Hogsmeade weekend."

"Oh Lily I'm so pleased."

Rose dove onto Lily wrapping her arms tightly around her neck. Glimpses of sunlight trickled in over the tops of the curtains and Lily reached out of the curtains grabbing her watch off of the bedside table and quickly checked her watch.

"Merlin Rose it's six thirty."

"Ok I'm off. I guess I have been here a while. I'll see you later." With that Rose quickly departed from the room leaving Lily to try and find sleep once more.

**Ok so I hoped you liked it and can forgive e for it being a week late I just wanted to get it perfect. Now because I have re-read this so many time I think I got a bit sloppy with the Grammar at the end so please let me know.  
Thank you to all the people who reviewed it really spurs me on. :D **

**R&R PLEASE**


	10. Came so fast

**OK. I'm sorry this has taken mr three weeks to update but I have a really good reason; this was going to be the chapter before the one that got me started on the story, the big hapter that created the whole idea. So I wanted for this to be a really good buile up but it was getting way to long and I still haven't finished it so I decided to split it into two chapters. ENJOY!**

**A big thank you to my constant reviewers: ** writergirl318 and athenarox you guys have reveiwed on every chapter. :D

Christmas came faster than Lily had expected, faster than anyone expected. At least two feet of snow covered everything. Before Lily knew it she was fighting her way through a crowd of students to get on the Hogwarts express. Smog hovered in the air at Hogsmeade station. Lily coughed as she hauled her trunk onto the train.

"Can I help you with that?"

Lily looked up to see the cocky grin of none other than… Mclaggen. He wore a pair of muggle jeans and a shirt that was only buttoned half way up.

"I think I can manage thanks." She gave him a rather strained smile before turning back to her trunk and attempting to pull it up onto the train. A large hand enclosed over the handle of her trunk and heaved it onto the train.

"It never hurts to have help Lily."

"It's Potter to you."

Lily snatched her trunk off him and walked down the train to find the compartment Rose Hugo and Darcy were in. She slid open the door to find not only them but also her two brothers and a boy she'd never seen before. He looked like he was in sixth or seventh year with light brown hair and tanned skin.

Lily turned towards her two brothers suspiciously. "What are you two doing here?" James put on a fake expression of shock horror on.

"Can't two loving and caring older brothers come see there baby sister?"

"Al can, Al does. You, not so much."

"Well um… sorry mate you're on your own for this one. Tristan wanted to see you."

Lily turned to face the seventh year Gryffindor that was towering over her. She felt the heat build up in her face from embarrassment as Hugo did a loud wolf whistle. Mclaggen smiled sheepishly and rubbed the back of his neck.

"Forget I even asked." She mumbled. "Could you help me put my trunk up Hugo?"

"Here I got it." Before Lily could object Mclaggen had hoisted up her trunk and stored it in one of the over head compartments. He then quickly grabbed Lily's hand she yanked it away and for a mere second she felt guilty for the hurt expression that crossed his face but it quickly vanished. "I'll grow on you." He whispered but loud enough that everyone could still hear.

"I'm going to give Hagrid the Christmas present dad sent for him before the train leaves."

"Here I'll help you. It looks heavy." He gestured down to the small brown parcel that Lily had just pulled out of her robes.

"Umm I'm okay but thanks any way Mclaggen." She turned quickly and raced out of the compartment. She pushed her way through the crowds of people trying to find seats and load there bags on. When she was sure he wouldn't catch up she slowed down to a normal walking pace. Why couldn't he just leave her alone?

"It's Tristan." Lily jumped a mile in the air from fright as his voice appeared right behind her.

"What?" Her heart was beating a million miles per hour from the fright; she reached down and picked up Hagrids present which she had dropped.

"Tristan, I told you to call me Tristan. Come on."

He wrapped his arm around her shoulder and started pulling her off the train and through the crowd. She struggled under his grip but he didn't let go. Lily gave up fighting him and out of the corner of her eye she saw Scorpius staring, mouth wide open at them. Immediately she dug into her pocket looking for her charmed galleon so she could explain but she couldn't find it. She turned her head as far round as she could get it and mouthed a quick 'sorry' towards him.

"Cone on now! Everyone on the train!" Hagrids voice boomed over the sound of the bustling crows and Lily's attention was brought back to the real reason she was suffering Mclaggens arm around her shoulder.

"Hagrid! Hagrid!"

"Lily? Watcha doin'? You better get on tha' train."

"I know but dad sent this for you. It's a Christmas present." Lily wriggled her way out of Mclaggens grasp and handed Hagrid the present which looked no bigger than a snitch in his gigantic hand.

"Thanks Lily. I'll see you after the holidays yeah? Member ya promise now won't cha?"

"Of course Hagrid." She gave him a quick hug before turning and walking back to the train with Mclaggen right behind her. He swung his arm round her shoulder again which she valiantly shook off.

"Hey Potter!" Lily turned to see the blonde hair and grey eyes that she admired so much heading towards her.

"What do you want Malfoy?" Mclaggen spat. Scorpius ignored him and talked directly to Lily.

"Can I talk to you Potter?" He sneaked a peak at Mclaggens glaring stare. "ALONE?"

Lily sneered slightly trying to keep up the façade when all she wanted to do was crush her lips to his and run her petite hands through his shaggy blonde hair.

"What ever." She was about to walk off with him when a hand circled her wrist.

"I'll be fine Mclaggen. Honest." He hesitantly removed his had and let her go. Lily followed Scorpius a good couple meters away from him just out of his hearing range. Scorpius turned to Lily a hurt expression on his face.

"I don't like him touching you Lily."

"I know and I'm sorry but -" Lily's face suddenly morphed into one of pure anger. "– You're just going to have to trust me ok?"

"I do Lily there's no need to get angry."

"I'm not Mclaggens watching. I don't want to blow cover."

"Does it matter everyone's going to know soon."

"But it will not be pretty if my family find out from_ him_." She reached out grab his hand just as the loud Hogwarts Express made a loud whistle and Hagrid bellowed out that the train would be leaving in two minutes. Lily turned to walk away but for the thousandth time that morning a hand grabbed her.

Scorpius pulled her back towards him and spun her around gently. "Lily I do trust you ok? I–"

"HEY! What do you think your doing Malfoy?"

_Perfect _Lily thought as Mclaggen once again showed up when Lily didn't want him to. He protectively slid an arm around Lily's waist and before she had the chance to shake him off a _CRACK _echoed through the now empty station.

Lily looked around for Mclaggen to find him sprawled out on the floor blood oozing from his clenched hands that were huddled over his face.

"BLOODY HELL SCO – MALFOY. We'll talk about this later." She added in a hissed under tone.

With that Scorpius turned quickly and climbed onto the train his knuckles swollen from the punch. Lily heaved Mclaggen off of the floor with all the strength she had. The train let out another loud whistle and Mclaggen staggered slightly as Lily tried to pull him onto the train. They jumped on just in time as the train started rolling away from the station leaving trails of smog behind it.

"Oh Merlin, are you ok Mclaggen?"

"How many times do I have to tell you to call me Tristan?" He answered still clutching at his nose.

"Right." Lily pulled her wand out of the back pocket of her jeans. "Let me fix that."

Lily attempted a quick _episkey. _Mclaggen groaned and his nose clicked. Smoke erupted from the tip of her wand. Lily coughed and batted it away with her hands, when it cleared Mclaggens nose was bleeding more than ever.

"Oh Merlin! I'm sorry here let me get you a tissue." She waved her wand to conjure a tissue and a huge pile of them appeared from thin air raining down over the two of them in the empty corridor.

"Sorry I'm nervous. Here." Lily picked up a handful of tissues and shoved them in his hand. She latched onto his sleeve and dragged him down the train towards her brothers and more importantly Rose.

They burst into the compartment, slightly dishevelled from the speed of which they were running. Blood was still oozing out of Mclaggens nose. James and Hugo were playing a game of exploding snap while Darcy and Al were talking about Merlin knows what. Rose was tucked up in the corner with the lad that Lily hadn't recognised from earlier.

"Well you two took your time. What were you doin – Oh Merlin, what the hell happened?" James yelled taking in there ragged appearances and Mclaggens bleeding nose. Lily quickly explained what had happened, Mclaggen butting in now and then to tell them it was Malfoy who had hit them through a mouthful of blood because Lily had conveniently left out who did it.

After Rose had healed and cleaned up Mclaggen the Train ride was rather dull. Lily found out that the guy she hadn't recognised was a sixth year Slytherin called Kyle Bianco. Apparently he had admitted his feelings for Rose the day before and the two of them had been inseparable since. Lily could tell by the tense atmosphere that Hugo, James and Al didn't feel overly comfortable about the situation but were putting up with it because Rose was happy.

Lily had never seen her smile so much, it seemed like no matter what snide remark James or Hugo threw at her nothing could ruin her mood and despite Lily's anger she couldn't help but feel happy for her cousin.

Other than that every one left her alone thinking that she was still disturbed by the sight of Mclaggen getting punched but really she was steaming with anger at Scorpius' stupidity. How could he have just hit him like that? Does he not trust her or something?

Her blood boiled and all she wanted to do was yell but a small part was curious, curious about what Scorpius had been about to tell her.

By mid-day Lily was starving and the little old witch with the food trolley still hadn't made it down to this end of the train in desperation Lily got up and headed for the door to the compartment.

"I'm going to get some food." Lily explained to the many curious faces and before any one could offer to come with her she shut the door and made her way down to the other end of the train.

"Any thing from the trolley dear?" squeaked a dimpled old witch. She wore black robes and a deep red pointed hat sat on her curling grey hair.

"A pumpkin pasty and a box of bertie botts every flavour beans please."

"Make that two pumpkin pasty's please." A voice said from behind her. It was soft and apologetic, sending shivers down Lily's back.

The old witch handed lily her pasty and box bertie botts every flavour beans and Lily took them thanking her and dove into her pocket to fish out the right amount of money.

"I'll pay for you."

A slender hand reached over her shoulder just as she pulled out the money and tipped some coins in the elderly witch's hand. Lily turned to face Scorpius her breath caught in her throat she suddenly realised how much she had missed him in the half an hour they had been apart. Quickly she pushed her thoughts aside and pushed money into his hand.

"No, Lily honestly." He pushed the money back refusing to take it and Lily, being a person who usually does as others ask put the money back into her pocket and made her way back towards her compartment.

"You're mad at me I get it but come on we won't be seeing each other for two weeks." Lily sighed and turned back to face Scorpius.

"I'm not mad at you Scor but you have to learn to trust me."

"I do trust you Lil. It's Mclaggen I don't trust, I don't like him touching you."

Lily laughed dryly. "I don't like it either but you really didn't have to punch him. Promise me you won't do it again. You've got to cut him some slack he doesn't know about you and me."'

"Why do I feel like you're taking his side in this?" he dropped his gaze to the floor and Lily just wanted to hug him, she immediately felt bad because she was in a way. Wasn't she? No of course not she was just being realistic. Lily was sure Mclaggen wouldn't keep hitting on her if he knew about her and Scorpius.

"I'm not Scor, honest. I…just trust me. Ok?" He nodded and reached out to take her hand but remembered were they were and quickly shoved it in his pocket.

"Lily... I l –"

"Lils!"

Lily sighed as she looked for the person who was calling her. Half way down the empty corridor Rose was waving frantically trying to catch her attention. She nodded quickly indicating that she had noticed her before taking a glance in the opposite direction. The only other person in the corridor was the little old lady who pushed the food trolley and she was busy picking up some sickles that she had dropped Lily decided to take a quick risk. She pushed herself up onto her toes and kissed him fully on the mouth before pulling away and running down to Rose giggling like a five year old, behind her a slightly shocked but bemused Scorpius watched as her hair bounced softly as she retreated.

"So…?" Rose questioned.

"So… what?"

"So, what if someone saw that?"

"Don't worry Rosie no body saw." Lily laughed her foul mood quickly lifting.

"No body saw my arse. I saw and any way you dropped this a while ago. You need to be more careful I practically had to bite Al's hand off to get it back."

In Rose's hand was the familiar golden glint of a Galleon. One of the most precious things that Lily owned, and one of the very few means of which Lily could communicate with Scorpius. Lily threw her arms around Rose, juggling the food in her hands as she did so and took the Galleon off of her shoving it back in her pocket.

"Thank you. I didn't even realise it was gone I thought it was in my bag."

Rose laughed slightly pushing her away. "What do you think of Kyle?" Rose asked her voice shaking slightly with nerves.

"He seems nice and you look happy which is the most important thing." Rose nodded slightly the obvious tension slipped away as she smiled. "How is Hugo taking it? Not threatened him yet?"

"Well he doesn't like it. Obviously but I think that he just needs some time same goes for the others and I figured mum and dad can't get mad that I'm dating a Slytherin with how much they drill in all that house unity stuff."

"Yeah but I think that's more Aunt Hermione and Uncle Ron just goes along with it to stay safe." They both burst out laughing at the truth in the words and the two of them made there way back to the compartment filling the silence of the empty corridor with idle chit chat.

"Christmas is here!" Darcy yelled at the top of her voice, arms spread out wide causing a round of hysterics as every one climbed off the train and onto the platform. Lily embraced Darcy in a tight hug.

"I'll see you after Christmas ok!" Darcy enthusiastically returned the hug and ran off in the direction of her mum Hannah Longbottom singing a wizarding Christmas carol at the top of her voice. If there was one thing for sure you could never find anyone with Christmas spirit than Darcy.

Next Lily hugged Rose promising to see her as soon as possible and to come over whenever there fathers or mothers got together with a quick good bye to Kyle and a hug from Hugo she ran off after the receding back of her eldest brother.

Excitement for the holiday took over. Lily frantically searched the pact platform for any member of the older generation in her family.

"Lils, Mum is over here!"

Lily raced through the crowd as fast as she could, trying to keep up with her brother.

"Mum, Mum over here." Lily flung here arms around her mother's neck, embracing her in a hug.

"I've missed you so much sweetie." Ginny exclaimed.

"I've missed you too mum. Where is dad?" Lily asked searching the crowd for her father. She still felt a little guilty about what had happened all those months ago with boggart in DADA but also incredibly relieved her father had never found out.

"He couldn't be here sweetie he had some business to attend to and will see you tonight. Now where are your brothers I could of sworn I just saw Albus…" She trailed off mumbling to herself as her sentence drew to an end. "Hmm. Some one is here to see you though." Ginny smiled down at her daughter and walked off to find Albus and James.

Lily turned swiftly in confusion looking for who her mother could have meant and then she spotted a bright turquoise head of hair bouncing towards her. Lily instantly knew the owner of that hair, only one person that she knew who would happily wear that shocking colour.

"Teddy!"

A mass of blue hair engulfed Lily as Teddy hoisted her into the air spinning her around. Lily laughed un-controllably at her god brothers antics. Finally Teddy placed her back on her feet and she stumbled slightly from dizziness.

"I thought you weren't going to come!" lily exclaimed.

"What and miss my little sis getting off the Hogwarts express not a chance." Lily and Teddy beamed and one another laughing. Lily was definitely close to Teddy, He was basically her brother if wasn't for the whole 'not related by blood thing' he might as well of been a Potter and Lily had no problems calling him family. Especially since the fact was shortly going to become reality with the wedding only a few months away.

"Teddy!"

Al and James came rushing over greeting Teddy with thwacks on the back and bumping fists which to Lily just seemed typically male. The family quickly said there good byes to there many cousins, uncles and Aunts that were on the platform before bustling in to one of the ministry cars that Harry had got for them.

The journey was long and tiring once the conversation had started to die down Lily's mind wandered back to Scorpius she couldn't help but be curious about what he'd been about to say.

"Lily, wake up sweetie. We're home." Lily jumped up at the sound of her mother's voice. She rubbed her droopy eyes not even remembering falling asleep. She hauled her lazy body out of the car and started to head towards the house, leaving her mother with her trunk as Ginny started to levitate the bags into the house.

"Hey Lils, you know you drool when you sleep right?" James called towards her.

"Shut up James!"

"Now is that any way to talk to your brother?" A voice called from the direction of Potter manor.

Potter Manor had come into Lily's father's possession shortly after the second war. Kingsley Shacklebolt who was temporary minister at the time had found it while sorting through files at the ministry.

Harry grandparents on his father's side had left the whole estate to their son and his wife, James and Lily Potter and naturally they had left all of their possessions to Harry, which included the house but with Harry being raised by muggles people had forgotten about the house and it had become destitute when Harry had finally got it.

Of course he'd still kept 12 Grimmauld place not being able to sell the house that had once belonged to Sirius Black his god father and his dad's best friend. Not that he'd be able to sell the house any way with all it's problems like the screaming picture of Sirius' mother that screamed out vile things and the muggle pictures that adorned Sirius' bedroom walls, he had used a permanent sticking charm on them trying to get on his mothers nerves when he was younger and nothing Harry did could remove them.

Lily looked up at her house and standing in the door way of Potter manor was her one and only…

"Dad!" Lily cried out running towards her father the serious and disappointed image of her father that had haunted her mind since the boggart incident was chased away by a smiling laughing version as he embraced her in hug.

"Aw, I've missed my little princess."

"Dad, I'm fifteen. I'm not little any more."  
"Right I forgot." Harry laughed walking away to greet her brothers.


	11. CHRISTMAS!

**Ok I know it has been ages and I am truly sorry you guys all have reason to yell at me for it. I don't really have much of an excuse for it eithier, I had writers block for a while and everything I wrote for theis story I hated. Then after Christmas I had two PROPER GCSE test and they were my first ones ever AND they were both on the same day so the whole of my year was in panik and now I have a french CA to do and an English CA which are both on the same day.  
Basically I have alot of tests and I'm not use to the pressure because my school is pretty bad. ENough excuses though and I hope none of you are to mad. :D**

On Christmas Eve Lily spent the night tossing and turning, excitement consumed her and she couldn't drift off to sleep. The past few days were nothing but a blur of excitement most of it was spent at shell cottage with Dom, Victoire, Lily's aunt Fleur and occasionally Teddy discussing wedding plans and dresses. Any spare moment she had she used to contact Scorpius it was like the two of them had forgotten the incident at the train station and it all seemed rather silly to Lily now but still she wondered what he had been about to say to her.

Lily wasn't sure how long she lay there thinking about Scorpius but before she knew it sunlight was tinkling in around the edges of her curtains and it suddenly occurred to Lily if she had actually slept at all that night.

"Tell me something. Something no one knows."

"Not even you."

"Not even me."

Lily giggled slightly, pulling her feet out from underneath her and up to her chest. She chewed her lip trying to think for a second.

Lily was tucked under her covers using them like a tent. Snow flitted to the ground outside her bedroom window and she could hear the slight snores coming from James' room across the hall.

It was late on Christmas Eve almost midnight and Lily couldn't resist a quick chat with Scorpius when she was sure her family had gone to sleep but what had meant to be quick had now been going on for hours.

Lily blew a piece of red hair from her face before looking back into the shimmering bubble that hovered just above a golden galleon and into the moonlit eyes of Scorpius Malfoy.

"I've always wanted to learn about time travel."

"Time Travel? Why?" His voice flitted out towards soft and curious. Involuntarily a shiver went down her spine.

"I'm no sure it just seems so interesting… the past. I would love to meet my grandparents. All those stories, everything they went through to be together and in the end they died for each other and dad obviously. Grandma had to completely change her feelings for him…"

"Like you did for me?"

Lily nodded a sweet smile at her lips. "And you for me."

"No. I never hated you Lily. I thought you were sweet and cute when you were little." He gave a hearty chuckle and the bubble shook from the vibrations. "And then you became my sun. Honestly I don't think that you would have hated me either if it weren't for the fact your brothers despise me."

"That's not true Scor."

"It is Lily and you know it. You let them push you around Lil. Your strong and beautiful, you just need to learn how to stand up to your family."

Lily dragged in a shaky breath and bit on her lip. "I do it for you, don't I? That should be enough."

"Your right, I shouldn't have brought it up, I'm sorry. I just want you to be happy."

She smiled and a small laugh escaped her. Quickly she reorganized her face into a scowl and turned her eyes back to the shimmering image of Scorpius. Immediately the scowl evaporated and the smile returned. She couldn't pretend to mad at him for even a second.

"You sure know how to talk yourself out of sticky situations Mr. Malfoy"

"Well, you know…" He said in a snobby tone. Scorpius sat up straighter and tugged – in what lily guessed he thought was suave – at the collar of his night shirt.

Lily burst out laughing trying to muffle the sound with her hands. Her giggles receded and she pulled the covers off of her head to glance at the clock on her bed side table just in time to see the hand jolt with a ticking sound onto the large cursive twelve.

Lily ducked back under her covers and pulled the galleon towards her so she could see it clearly once more.

"Merry Christmas Scor. It's midnight."

"Merry Christmas Lil. Keep a look out later. Moon Acre should be dropping by with your present."

"Ok Scor. I'll send yours back with him t –" The end off her sentence turned in a large yawn muffling her words.

"Get some sleep Lil. I'll talk to you soon."

"Goodnight Scor."

"Night Sunshine." Lily smiled at the nickname he rarely used and blew a kiss to the shimmering image off Scorpius before waving a hand through the bubble and watched it as it evaporated.

She crawled out from underneath the covers placing the galleon under her pillow. Her flame red mane settled around her head like a halo on her pillow and within seconds her soft eyes fluttered shut and she drifted off into a peaceful slumber.

Lily's eyes flashed open. She gasped in shock at the heavy object that had just plummeted on top of her lurching her out of her slumber. She could barely move under the weight as her cream room came into focus around her.

The reddish-black hair of her older brother hovered above her bed.

"James!" She moaned bringing a hand to her face to rub the sleep out of her eyes.

"Merry Christmas Lilsies! Time to get up I've been waiting a whole fifteen minutes for my presents because you decided to sleep in. Despicable!"

Lily yawned loudly and James hauled himself off of her. She pulled the covers off herself and shivered from the sudden cold.

"Come on Lily!" She looked up and smiled at the sight of Al and James jumping like five year olds at her door. She grabbed her dressing gown and pulled it on tying the sash as fast as she could before racing after Al and James.

Simultaneously they both jumped onto the banister sliding down. Lily followed giggling widely as she slid down. Her eyes squeezed shut. Slipped off the end of the banister expecting her feet to hit the soft carpet in the hall way.

Lily collided un-expectantly with another body they both collapsed onto the floor and she felt liquid spill over her head. Lily pulled herself up laughing and turned back to the other person she had collided with.

"Oops, sorry dad." She pulled him to his feet and looked back at the mess on the floor were two broken glasses laid surrounded by a red mess. The curious substance that was currently covering her hair was actually wine.

"How many times have your mother and I told you lot not to do that lily?" She looked back up to her dads face, worried that he was angry with her but sighed in relief at the sparkle in his green eyes at the slight smile that tugged at his lips. "Go on. Get in there, open your presents. I'll clean up the mess."

"Thanks daddy." She reached up on her tip toes and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Love you." **Within mere seconds she had darted of towards the large living room and headed directly towards were her mum and brothers where huddled around the tree. **

The potter family spent the rest of the morning excitedly opening presents once Harry had returned with two new glasses of wine in his hands. He handed one to Ginny, to which James felt it necessary to point out that he was of age and deserved some alcohol too and was quite put out when he was refused but his mood was soon forgotten as he started to open presents.

When presents were all open and wrapping paper was strewn across the floor they all went back upstairs to get changed. Lily had a shower to wash her hair – that was still stinking slightly of wine.

When she was done she pulled on her favorite pair of worn jeans and her new jumper from James which was charmed to change colour every ten minutes – which Lily guessed was meant to be the joke present James got her every year judging the shocked look James had, had on his face when Lily had declared that she loved it. James had also gotten her a new quill that turned red when she spelt something wrong along with a bottle of colour changing ink.

When lunch came around Lily's Aunt Hermione and Uncle Ron flooed over, with Rose and Hugo. They all greeted each other warmly and exchanged gifts before tucking into one of Ginny's amazing roast dinners in the dining room, which was of course served by Kreacher. Lily and Rose attempted to help Kreacher wash up but quickly got shooed away by the old house elf.

Everyone dispersed to do there own thing after that. All the adults went to lounge and sat around with glasses of fire whiskey and wine while Al James and Hugo went outside to play qudditch and to test out James and Hugo's new brooms.

Rose and Lily trudged around in the snow watching the boys zoom around chatting animatedly about school and presents, the latest gossip and most importantly boys.

"How did your mum and dad take the whole Kyle thing?" Lily asked as James pulled of a very stylish wronsky feint.

"Quite well actually. Mum didn't really mind too much I don't thin, she gave me a long lecture about how a boyfriend was nice but I shouldn't let it get in the way of my studies." They both laughed at this it sounded exactly like Lily's Aunt Hermione.

"Took me ages to get her to shut up. Dad just muttered something about a stupid Slytherin not being good enough for his little angel and killing him with his bare hands but you know dad all talk no action."

"Nothing too life threatening."

"Merlin no." They both looked at each other at that moment and couldn't help but laugh.

When the light started to fade outside and evening rolled in everyone went back in and sat in front of the fire with mugs of hot chocolate. Aimless chatter filled the room when the clock on the mantel struck ten.

"I guess we better be off then Harry." Uncle Ron said as he hauled himself up from the couch.

Goodbyes, hugs and kisses on cheeks were exchanged. Rose blushed so hard it reached the tip of her ears when Harry called to her ("I want to meet this Slytherin of yours now Rosie.") as she was about to leave.

The flames in the fire flushed green and they all disappeared.

"Up to bed now everyone we have a busy day at the Burrow tomorrow." Ginny said.

Darkness had settled over the grounds at Potter Manor the large house – or rather small Manor – illuminated the vast grounds. A red headed girl was sitting at her window staring into the darkness, watching the skies.

Lily Potter had been sitting at her bedroom window for the last twenty minutes waiting for Moon Acre. Lily had idly been taking pictures with her muggle camera until it had become to dark to see anything through the lens.

She sighed leaning back against the curve wall of her bay window were she was perched daintily on the ledge.

It was a few moments before Lily could make out the feint silhouette against the starry sky. It grew larger and more distinct as it got closer. Lily unlatched the window and swung it open, moments later Moon Acre came soaring through the window doing a lap around her room before landing softly on her bed.

Lily got up and bounded over to the dimly lit owl. She sat down on her bed tucking her feet under her and took the small package from his beak.

It was wrapped in gold paper charmed flames danced were the edges of the paper were overlapped it was finished with a delicate silver ribbon tied around and into a curly bow on the top.

She tugged gently on the ribbon and it un-furled itself dropping onto Lily's Gryffindor cover. Moon Acre picked at it lazily waiting patiently.

Lily carefully un-wrapped what felt like small box not wanting to ruin the wrapping paper, something she had once swore she would never do because it was the type of thing her grandma Weasley would do. Not that she didn't love her grandmother but she remembered when she was younger and teddy was always away at Hogwarts before she could go she would always save the paper from the presents he sent her and James had laughed at her for weeks because it was something Grandma Weasley would do.

A Blue coloured box lay underneath the wrapping paper. Lily pulled it open and the box made a soft jolt as the hinge popped up right.

She gasped at the sight of the silver necklace that was nestled in the soft silk in line. It was in a heart shape with the center popped out. A small sphere of a grey stone that Lily didn't recognize rolled slightly dangling from delicate silver links.

At the bottom point of the heart and each curve up at the top was a small diamond shaped piece of fiery amber. Words were engraved in between the three diamond shaped stones. Lily pulled the fragile looking necklace to get a better look a long silver chain that the heart shaped pendant hung off appeared as she did so.

The carefully engraved black words read _Your Moon, My Sun, My Only One_. Lily gasped at the words suddenly realizing what the stones represented. The three fiery amber stones were the sun, her. The grayish stone was the moon, Scorpius.

Lily fastened the chain around her neck and watched as it lengthened it's self so it rested snuggly just below the line of her holy head harpies quidditch shirt that was a few sizes too big for, so she often wore it as a night dress. Lily realized that Scor must have charmed it so it hid itself until it was ok for people to see and wouldn't raise any questions.

Moon Acre pecked impatiently at her pulling on a strand of hair. Lily pushed him away and put the box on her night stand. She went back to her bed and scooped up the ribbon and wrapping paper and placed them on the floor. She crouched down onto her knees and reached under her bed pulling out a blue and white shoe box.

She placed inside the ribbon and wrapping paper along with a few things that were already in there; a picture of her and Scor in the room of requirement a month after they had started dating.

A crumpled piece of paper that Scorpius had first admitted his feelings to Lily on during a detention they had gotten after one of James' gone wrong pranks that had been blamed on Lily.

A butterbeer cork that had hit Lily in the face at the Three Broomsticks one Hogsmeade weekend, Scorpius had been the only one to see it hit her. He had immediately rushed over to help her, cleaning up her spilt drink and the slight bruise on her forehead.

Finally a single earring, it was a simple diamante stud with few links of silver dangling down from it. The other one had been lost in the snow in the previous winter just before they had started dating and lily had never been able to find it again. She'd tripped over in the snow with Scor and they had rolled down a hill finally landing with him on top of her in a typical cliché way. It had fallen out on the way down that hill.

Lily gently placed the lid back on and slid the box back under her bed. She stood and walked over to her wardrobe tugging with the chain of her new necklace. Lacing it in and out of her fingers before letting it slide through and drop onto her neck, just to pick it up again.

She pulled out a Christmas present that was wrapped in green paper with red muggle Santa's charmed to dance across, there cheeks were a rosy red colour and they were chucking there heads back in merriment while doing a sort of Irish jig.

The present was a rectangular and wide. The smallish Mahogany chest that lay inside felt smooth at Lily's touch through the paper. The Box was brown and on the lid the initials SM were engraved in silver script a small silver clasp fastened the lid down and a little draw was at the bottom.

Inside the draw lay an assortment of his favorite chocolates; miniature fizzing Whizzbees, miniature chocolate frogs, miniature jelly glow worms that made you glow for a few minutes when you ate them...

In the top part of the chest lay round metal tokens with things like; good for on kiss and wish token written on them. They were threaded through a small silver chain which was wrapped around a green glass frog with a gold crown on its head.

Lily had gotten the idea from one of her favourite muggle fairy tales that she had use to read when she was little. She doubted Scorpius would understand what it would mean, that she was calling him her frog prince something she hated that had turned out to be rather beautiful in the end.

Lily gave the present to Moon Acre placing the ribbon of the present in his mouth. She made sure that he could handle the weight before watching him fly off cliché like, into the moon.

**Thanks for reading. Please Review. I tried to make this chappie a bit smushy so tell me how I did.  
Oh and if some of you were wondering what the random bold line in the middle of the story was I wasn't sure if this scentance would make sense to any one but me and I wasn't sure about the grammer. So I would love your help. :D  
Again sorry for the wait but I have made sure I'm half way through the next chapter before posting this so it shouldn't be a long wait this time. :D**


End file.
